


Stealing Cinderella

by sonofneverland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Violence, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofneverland/pseuds/sonofneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your Prince Charming isn’t so charming after all and you have to be saved from your own fairytale? Zayn Malik finds out that going to the ball was the worst decision he had ever made. Is it too late to properly be saved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the very first chaptered story I've written and finished and it means a lot to me. Even though it's rather short I hope you guys like it. If you want you can check me out on tumblr: kelynwrites

Everybody knew of Zayn Malik. He used to be on the school’s football team and he was known for smoking outside in the parking lot. During sophomore year he had gotten caught and made the teacher wait for him to finish his cigarette before going back inside to face his punishment. Zayn was the school’s resident bad boy. Though there was something mysterious about him. No one could quite figure out how he went from wearing the same dirty clothes to school every day to suddenly looking clean and driving a nice car that everyone knew his poor family couldn’t afford.

It wasn’t until junior year that the rumor about Zayn fucking older men for money started going around. The rumor wasn’t completely true but Zayn didn’t bother to deny it. The truth was that he was fucking an older man, well not just fucking him but living with him as well. Rich gave Zayn everything he ever wanted and all Zayn had to do was lay down and let Rich do what he wanted. Most people found it creepy that a 44 year old man was perusing a 17 year old but Zayn didn’t care. He refused to go back to dirty clothes and only eating every other day so his sisters had enough to eat. It wasn’t until Rich turned violent that Zayn started to question his choices, but he was already too far in.

Louis Tomlinson was more pissed off at his mother than he had ever been. Who did she think she was uprooting him for his last year of school? He knew she had a great job opportunity in Bradford but he didn’t understand why he had to leave all his friends and move with her and his sisters. So what if he acted like a 5 year old from time to time? He’s still 18, he’s technically an adult. His mother refused to hear his argument which lead Louis to where he is now.

Louis stood behind the moving truck sassily pulling the doors open. He wasn’t particularly mad anymore but he refused to let his mother know that she won. Louis picked up a few of the small boxes and headed inside his new home. He carefully placed them on the living room floor not sure of what the contents were. For all he knew it could be his mom’s glass plates or his xbox.

It wasn’t until Louis made a second trip outside that he noticed the leather jacket clad boy across the street. He couldn’t help but grimice when the boy brought a cigarette up to his lips. As far as Louis was concerned smoking was disgusting. Louis watched as a red sports car pulled up into the boy’s drive way and the boy didn’t even smile when the middle aged man stepped out.

“Wow he must hate his dad.” Louis commented before getting a few more boxes and carrying them inside. By the time Louis finished unloading the truck with his mother and younger sisters Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, and Phoebe the leather jacket wearing boy was no where to be seen. Louis couldn’t help but think that if he was one of his neighbors than maybe moving to Bradford wasn’t the worst thing.

—

It was 6:30 a.m. and Louis was cursing himself for not getting enough sleep the night before. He had managed to drag himself out of bed and get ready to start at his new school. He had tried to get his mom to let him have a few more days off but she insisted that he start the day after moving in. As Louis trudged across his new lawn he noticed the boy from the day before. He was wearing a grey tee-shirt and blue jeans and oh, he had a few tattoos. Louis subconsciously wet his lips as he drank in the sight of the dark haired boy.

Suddenly there was eye contact, blue met deep soulful brown and Louis felt his knees shake. The boy quirked a quick smile at Louis. Louis smiled back because it was in his nature to be friendly and let’s be honest he found the boy across the street undeniably attractive.

Louis was gay and he was so past the point of caring what other people thought of him. His mother had suggested to him to try out the waters at his new school before telling everyone his preference but Louis just shrugged it off. If anyone gave him shit about it he knew he could handle himself.

Louis snapped out of his frame of thought at the sound of words being called out to him. He gripped his rucksack and tried to piece together what the other boy was saying. Luckily for Louis the other boy chose to repeat himself.

“Do you want a ride?” The other boy said as he motioned to the sleek black car that Louis hadn’t noticed the day before sitting in his drive way. Louis nodded and made his way over. The closer he got the more stunning the other boy became. Louis could now see the little things like the small slit in the boy’s left eyebrow.

“I’m Louis. I just moved here from Doncaster.” Louis said as he extended his hand out to be shaked. The other boy took a quick step back and then just looked at Louis out stretched hand blankly. Louis couldn’t help but wonder if he was intimidating the boy. He quickly shook the thought when he remembered that he was as intimidating as a puppy.

“Zayn.” The boy, or Zayn said coldly as he opened up the drivers side door and plopped down into his seat. Louis just shrugged and made his way the passenger side of the car and sat down on the front seat. He thought Zayn’s name over, mauling the sound of each letter over in his head. He decided that Zayn’s name fit him well even thought he didn’t know much about the boy.

The first few minutes of the car ride were silent until Louis decided to break the ice once again. “I’m gay.” He said nonchalantly as he dug through his bag for the school schedule that had gotten mailed to his new house. His tongue poked out slightly in concentration, he already had too many papers in his bag and he hadn’t even had his first day yet. 

“Wow you give that away with a hello and a hand shake.” Zayn said as he ran a hand through his raven colored hair. Part of him was annoyed by the boy sitting next to him acting like it was so easy to say the things other people would condemn you for and part of him was jealous of Louis for having the guts to admit who he really was.

“Technically no, you didn’t shake my hand.” Louis said as a smile crept onto his thin golden face. Zayn couldn’t help but smile as well because Louis just looked to happy and innocent and everything he wasn’t. Louis took it as a personal accomplishment making the other boy smile.

“Might as well tell you I’m gay as well. You’d hear it at school anyway.” Zayn said as he turned into the school’s parking lot and found a space where the security cameras couldn’t see so he could come out and smoke in his car later. Without another word Zayn was opening his door, grabbing his books from the backseat and walking away leaving Louis to study the way his hips swayed. It wasn’t until Zayn was out if sight that Louis remembered he didn’t actually want to be late for school so he gathered his things and rushed toward the brick building.

—

Louis managed to make it through his first few classes without any problems. Part of him was highly disappointed that he hadn’t seen Zayn since the slightly taller boy walked away in the morning. Louis was looking forward to lunch and just having some down time in general. Without his friends from back home to distract him he was forced to pay attention in his classes. Though as he sat in his last class before lunch he couldn’t help but admire the boy sitting next to him with a round birthmark on his neck. Louis wondered what it would be like to place his lips against it. He forced himself to forget the thought then the boy looked over and he had the same brown eyes that Zayn had had except Zayn’s were much more soulful. This kids eyes brimmed with joy, like he actually enjoyed learning.

“You’re new?” The boy spoke in a hushed tone not wanting to upset the teacher or get in any trouble. He had a spotless record and even though he knew it was polite to talk to some one new he didn’t want any trouble. Louis just smiled and nodded.

“Have you made any friends yet?” The boy quickly scanned the room after asking making sure the teacher’s eyes weren’t on him. Louis couldn’t help but think maybe the boy next to him was paranoid.

“Yeah, well no not really.” Louis said as he looked down at the top of his desk. He wanted to call Zayn a friend but he didn’t think Zayn had thought of him that way. He wondered if Zayn would even give him a ride home. If worst cam to worse he could always walk home. It was only a twenty minute walk.

“Right well I’m Liam and if you have lunch next period than you could come sit with my friends and I. We’re just some down to earth lads.” Liam said as he offered Louis a welcoming smile before turning back to the board and scribbling down some notes. Louis looked down and realized he hadn’t taken any notes. He didn’t feel so bad when he realized half the class didn’t even have a note book out.

“Sounds great.” Louis said as he smiled back at Liam. From first impression he thought Liam was a nice enough guy and he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to make friends. So when the dismissal bell rang Louis could feel excitement building in the pit of his stomach. He could potentially be meeting the guys he’d spend the rest of his year with. He just hoped that they’d accept him for who he is.

—

Louis aimlessly walked around the huge cafeteria looking for Liam. It wasn’t until he almost gave up hope that he spotted the light brown haired boy at one of the last tables with two other boys. Louis made his was over with a smile. He tried not to be nervous but it was hard.

“Aye Louis you made it!” Liam said happily as he motioned Louis to sit next to him. Louis was thankful for Liam and thankful he didn’t have to eat alone on his first day. Once Louis was seated he noticed the mop of curly hair and a smiley blonde sitting across from he and Liam.

 

“These are the lads I mentioned in class. The curly haired one is Harry and the blonde one is Niall.” Liam said as he took a bite out of the sandwich he had been holding. Louis extended his hand and shook both boys hands. Atleast they were friendlier than Zayn had been.

“Oi mate where’d ya move from? Any chance we got another Irish lad?” Niall said, the huge smile on his face hadn’t faltered. Niall’s accent rang into Louis’ ears and it made him smile. He remembered the time he and his family took a trip to Ireland before his parent’s divorce.

“Actually I’m from Doncaster.” Louis said, he wondered if they knew where Doncaster even was. Niall nodded and went back to attacking not only his food but the food on Harry’s plate as well. Niall looked up briefly before opening his mouth to speak.

“S’okay we can’t all be wonderful and Irish.” Niall shoved another spoonful of food into his mouth. Louis couldn’t help but laugh. Niall just seemed so happy and full of life, Louis assumed he was a few years younger. He was surprised when he found out the boy was his age.

“So any ladies catch your eye yet?” Harry asked with a cheeky grin on his face which earned him a nudge from Niall and a discouraging look from Liam. If you asked the women at their school they’d say Harry was quite the ladies man. Louis wondered how people didn’t pick up on the gay vibe he was giving off it’s not like he tried to tone it down at all.

“I’m not interested in girls.” Louis said bluntly as he looked Harry in the eyes. He waited for the green eyed boy to flinch or show some kind of disgust but there was nothing. It wasn’t until Louis broke eye contact that he noticed one of Niall’s small pale hands entwined with one of Harry’s big ones. “Ah I see.” Louis said with a smile. He mentally patted himself on the back for finding the right people to hang out with. “What about you Liam?” Louis turned his attention to the muscular boy sitting next to him.

“I’m bi but uhm, I don’t do dating. I just focus on my studies.” Liam said as a blush crept up onto his cheeks. Louis decided that the blush suited him.

“Liam’s just afraid of sex.” Harry said poking fun at the blushing boy. Niall’s laughter boomed across the cafeteria. Louis was certain that Niall’s laugh was the funniest laugh he had ever heard. He could tell he was really going to like his new friends.

“Am not.” Liam whined, as he sunk in his seat and tried to hide behind his chemistry book. Harry was quick to pull the chemistry book away and close it.

“No studying during Nialler and Haz time.” Harry said as he looked around the cafeteria for any members of authority before shooting Liam’s book down the isle in the cafeteria and watching it slam into another lunch table. When Louis saw who was sitting at the table his breath hitched in his throat.

Zayn was sitting alone eating all by himself. Louis barely knew the boy and yet his heart ached slightly for him and his situation. Zayn looked down at the chemistry book that sat on the ground unimpressed. It wasn’t until Louis heard Liam’s voice that he looked away from the darker skinned boy.

“Great now I have to go over to Zayn Malik’s table.” Liam complained and shot Harry a dirty look. Harry just shrugged and tried to stifle the giggle that was demanding to be heard.

“What’s wrong with Zayn Malik?” Louis asked, he had never been more interested in gossip in his life. Even though he knew better than to play into gossip and rumors part of him desperately needed to know everything he could about the mysterious boy.

“Well he came from a really really, super, dirt poor family. Until one day he came to school with a nice car, clean clothes, and a new attitude,. It turns out he shacked up with a really old guy who’s like his sugar daddy. Totally sleazy.” Harry said as he looked back at Zayn’s table and grimaced. Louis felt an anger building up inside of him. Who were they to judge Zayn? Then again he couldn’t really believe what he was hearing. Louis decided he wasn’t going to listen to any more gossip, that if he was going to learn anything about Zayn then he wanted to hear it from Zayn himself.

Zayn got up from where he was sitting and picked Liam’s chemistry book up and started making his way over to where Louis was sitting. Louis’ eye lashes fluttered wildly. He wondered if he had held his gaze on Zayn a little too long. Louis wanted to be worried but Zayn was smiling and how could he worry when something so beautiful was happening. Zayn set the chemistry book down on the table and didn’t spare a second look at the other boys sitting around Louis.

“I’m skipping my last class. If you want a ride home I advise you do the same.” Zayn said calmly. He didn’t even give Louis time to respond before turning around and walking right out of the cafeteria leaving his trash where he had been sitting. Liam, Niall, and Harry all looked at Louis in shock.

“He’s kinda my neighbor.” Louis defended himself, though he wasn’t sure why it mattered if he talked to Zayn of not. He found himself missing Zayn’s ‘too cool for this’ presence now that the boy was gone. Without a doubt he’d skip his last class, he already craved the dark haired boy.

“Just watch out, he’s trouble.” Liam said before picking up his tray and walking over to a trash can to dump what was left. Niall had protested and argued about there being something on Liam’s tray he would have ate but Louis wasn’t really listening his mind was stuck on deep brown eyes and a grey tee-shirt that rode up in the right places.

—

Louis paced back and forth in the student parking lot. He wondered if Zayn was playing a joke and he had fallen for it and missed his last class. The anger he had been working up quickly vanished when he saw a grey tee-shirt, blue jeans, and black converse sneakers make their way over.

“Sorry for the wait my teacher didn’t want to let me leave the room so I told her I was going to piss myself.” Zayn said as he unlocked his car doors with his car remote. Louis smiled back at Zayn, even when he was being vulgar he was still so attractive.

“No problem.” Louis finally spoke as he got into the car and fiddled with Zayn’s radio settings. He wanted to ask Zayn about what he had heard but he didn’t know how to go about doing it. Once they were on the road Louis felt the words slipping right out of his mouth like word vomit.

“Is it true that you live with some old guy?” Louis instantly regretted his question when Zayn tensed up in the driver’s seat. Louis let the car fall into silence, he didn’t want to push Zayn to tell him something that he didn’t want Louis to know.

“I thought you saw him yesterday.” Zayn’s tone of voice had become deeper. He was waiting for Louis to yell and demand he stop the car so he could get far away from Zayn and the talk of his ‘disgusting perverse relationship.’ Louis shrugged and thought over what he had seen the day before.

“I thought he was your dad.” Louis admitted quietly. He didn’t know how Zayn would take what he was saying. Suddenly Zayn was laughing and his eyes were crinkly and Louis wanted to kiss him but he couldn’t because that would be stupid he barely knew the kid.

“That’s not the first time I’ve heard that.” Zayn said through spurts of laughter. He couldn’t help but think of the beginning of his relationship with Rich and how wonderful everything was. Rich was his night in shining armor, that is until he decided to become the bad guy.

Zayn’s car was pulling up in front of Louis house and Louis wished that the ride from school was longer than it was because he’d spend all his time with Zayn’s crinkly eyed laugh if he could. Before Louis knew it he was reaching for the door handle and Louis knew there was no point in fighting the inevitable, that it was time to get out of Zayn’s car.

“See ya tomorrow.” Zayn said with a smile as he pulled forward and then into his driveway across the street. Louis wanted to watch Zayn get out and go into his house but he decided that would make him look like a creep so he just headed inside instead and thought about all the ways that Zayn Malik took his breath away.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally Friday and Louis was more than thankful for the weekend. He hadn’t seen much of Zayn after the school called home to report he skipped class and his mother insisted on dropping him off and picking him up at school. Louis tried to get out of it but he didn’t have a choice in the matter. His mother was ruthless when she wanted to be.

Louis watched his mother drive off for what he hoped would be the last time since he’d been trying to gain back her trust. He couldn’t help but scan the parking lot for Zayn’s black car and when he saw it his eyes lit up. Even if Louis didn’t want to go over to Zayn’s car he had no choice, his feet were bringing him regardless of what his mind said. As he got closer he noticed Zayn sitting the the driver’s seat smoking one of his Marboros. Louis hated the smell of smoke but Zayn had a smell about him that made the smoke smell seem tolerable. Louis couldn’t help but feel like a creeper casually standing at the side of Zayn’s car.

Zayn looked over and saw Louis in his red skinny jeans fixing his stupid carmal colored fringe. He wanted to snear at the boy but his face decived him, a smile streched across his face. When Louis smiled back at him Zayn knew he was utterly fucked. His heart begun to race like it did when he first met Rich. As Zayn put his cigarette out in his car’s ash tray he decided it’d be best to ignore Louis, but as he stepped out of his car he felt himself bitting his bottom lip to hold back the greeting waiting to spill over.

Louis’ eyes lit up the same innocent way they had when they first met and it made Zayn sick. It wasn’t fair how Louis could be so innocent and he could be so… dirty. Zayn quickly tried to justify his situation like he had done a million times. What he was doing wasn’t dirty, it was smart, he was doing better for himself by being with Rich no matter what the conciquences were.

"Zayn …" Louis spoke softly, his tone made Zayn feel like Louis was incapable of hurting a fly and it was soothing to hear. Zayn kept walking, refusing to look back at the boy who had just muttered his name. Louis Tomlinson was a trap that he would not allow himself to get caught in.

Louis sighed and followed behind Zayn, even if he couldn’t talk to him at least he was still getting a good view of the Bradford boy’s ass.

—

Louis sat down at his usual lunch table and waited to Liam and the love birds to join him. He had fallen into easy friendships with each of the boys and he was happy about it. After coming out he hadn’t fit in so well at his old school, though his best friend Stan had stuck by him. As Harry and Niall turned the corner Louis couldn’t help but notice the invisible wall they were putting between each other. It was safe to say that their relationship confused him

“You guys look so platonic it’s hard to believe you’re even together.” Louis said as he moved the food around in his try with a plastic fork. He wasn’t keen on the school’s spaghetti. The sauce was disgusting and the noodles tasted like cardboard. It was a meal he didn’t mind giving to Niall, who happily accepted it.

“That’s the point. Nobody wants to be the next Zayn Malik.” Harry said as he lovingly watched Niall destroy the spaghetti Louis had just given him. Harry and Niall had been together for months yet both of them were still scared to come out, which didn’t make sense to Louis. If you really loved someone than you should want to show the world he thought. Once Louis caught the tale part of what Harry had said he quickly looked around the giant room for Zayn but he was no where to be seen.

“He’s got lunch detention for telling a hall monitor to fuck off.” Niall said as he momentarily looked up from his food. Before Louis could respond Niall was focused back on the tray. Louis couldn’t help but chuckle because the idea of Zayn doing what he did just seemed so fitting. Zayn was wild and untamed and Louis adored that about him.

Louis found himself being brought back to reality by a hand being clapped on his shoulder. He looked up to see Liam standing there with a huge grin on his face. Louis couldn’t remember seeing Liam without a grin on his face for the last couple days and he wondered if it had to do with that girl he had been talking too.

“Good news lads. Danielle is throwing a party at hers and she told me to invite my friends.” Liam said happily as he sat down. Harry had told Louis about Liam having a crush on Danielle Peazer for as long as he could remember and how Liam finally worked up the nerve to talk to her. It must have went well if she was inviting him to her party. Everyone seemed pleased but all Louis could think about was if Zayn got invited too and even if he did would his boyfriend let him go.

Louis sat through arguments over getting wasted versus being responsible. He tried to tune in but his mind kept wandering to black hair and tattoos. It wasn’t until the bell had rung that he realized that he had completely checked out.

“I’ll text you guys the address.” Liam said with a wave as he rushed off to class. Louis couldn’t deny that he was exited for a good party, he just hoped they were as good as the ones back home.

Louis decided to head to the nearest toilet before heading to class. As he walked in he saw something he thought he’d never see. Zayn was staring into the mirror and applying cover-up to his face. Louis gasped in shock and Zayn froze. Louis could feel the tension filling the small space and decided it was up to him to break it.

“Do you usually wear make up?” Louis said with a smile as pretended to check himself out in the mirror. His eyes were drawn to a purple mark on Zayn’s cheek that was lightly showing through. He wondered what could have caused it. He hadn’t seen it in the morning but then again Zayn did storm passed him and he could have been wearing cover-up then too.

“I uh, have a bad complexion.” Zayn lied as he snapped the cover-up closed and threw it into his bag. Zayn tried to think of something else to say but all he could do was stand there and grit his teeth so he wouldn’t break down in the boy’s bathroom in front of Louis.

Louis wanted to reach out and pull Zayn into a hug but as he reached out Zayn shook violently and bolted from the bathroom leaving Louis to question what he had done wrong.

—

As Louis got ready for the party he tried to pick out clothes that would impress a certain some one if they happened to bump into each other. He decided to wear tight skinny jeans with a white v-neck shirt. After all he was going to a party, he might as well give the other party goers something to look at. Liam had texted him the address hours ago and Louis was pleased to find out it was only two streets over so he could walk. He decided to tell his mother that he was going over to Liam’s to work on a history project. She bought it just like he knew she would. Louis decided to work on rebuilding her trust again after the party.

As Louis was putting the finishing touches on his look he heard yelling from outside. There were two male voices, one Louis recognized and the other he did not. Just hearing Zayn’s raised voice made his heart race. Louis decided to peek through his blinds to get a look at what was going on. From what he could see they were having a screaming match.

“You’re a no good fucking slag.” Rich screamed at the top of his lungs right into Zayn face. Louis half expected Zayn to end it right there and knock Rich on his ass but he didn’t. Louis could barely hear Zayn’s response.

“Fuck you.” Zayn said, though he wasn’t screaming back at the idiot who was in his face his words were still full of hate and venom. Then suddenly a sound echoed out that stopped everything.

Louis could feel himself shaking and for a split second he felt like he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs as he watched Rich slap Zayn across the face. He didn’t understand why Zayn would just let the guy treat him so violently. The air in Louis room became stagnant as the screaming stopped and he watched Rich go back into the house. Louis wanted to go right outside and give him a piece of his mind. Out of all the people in the world to fuck with why did he chose Zayn? It wasn’t fair and it made Louis sick.

Louis quickly gathered his things he made sure to put his cell phone on vibrate knowing if he couldn’t hear it at the party than he might as well feel it and headed outside. He wasn’t expecting to find a broken Zayn sitting on the curb but the night had already been something he had never expect. 

Louis sat down quietly next to Zayn. He may have only known the boy for about a week but he had learned that it was best not to push him. Zayn was the type of person who would tell you things if he wanted too and no amount of prying could make him tell you something that he didn’t want too. The boys sat in silence for a few minutes before Louis stood and dusted his jeans off.

“There’s a party two streets over. Come with me, we can get shit faced and you can tell me how fabulous my ass is.” Louis said with a smile. He wanted to help Zayn up but he was worried the brown eyed boy would flinch away from his touch like he had done earlier in the day. Zayn smiled up and Louis and stood on his own.

“Well you do have a nice ass.” He said with a slight giggle. Zayn didn’t know what he did to deserve Louis Tomlinson moving in across the street but he was sure he was thankful for the boy. Louis couldn’t help but laugh along, he hadn’t heard Zayn laugh much in the week of knowing him and he realized that the slightly taller boy’s laugh was as infectious as Niall’s was.

Louis couldn’t understand why the rest of the student body treated Zayn like he had the plague. Harry had told Louis that being friends with Zayn was like social suicide but Louis didn’t care then and as he walked side by side with Zayn to the party he still didn’t care. Zayn was interesting, cute, smart, daring, and from Louis could tell an all around good guy he didn’t see the point in chastising him for his personal life. Some how Zayn found comfort in the fact that Louis was still around despite seeing Zayn’s personal life first hand.

—

By the time Louis and Zayn got to the party Danielle’s house was already filled with people. An already sloshed Danielle answered the door and Louis couldn’t help but laugh at the way she clinged to Liam like he was a life-saver, The music was pounding in their ears as soon as the two boys stepping into the house. Liam had given Louis a concerned looks but was waved off by Louis immediately.

“Drinks are in the kitchen.” Danielle slurred before pulling Liam into the direction of the dance floor. Louis felt bad for Liam. The light brown haired boy had told Louis along with Harry and Niall that he wouldn’t be drinking which meant he’d be spending the night baby sitting Danielle.

Louis and Zayn made their way through the crowd of people and finally found the kitchen. Louis begun rummaging through the fridge for beers and Zayn stood idly behind him. Zayn couldn’t stop himself from lowing his gaze to where Louis was bend over. Louis wasn’t kidding, he did have a nice bum especially for a guy. Most guy’s have flat asses but Louis was round and practically betting to be grabbed. Zayn held himself back remembering things were already bad at home and he didn’t need to add too it.

“Should I find you an ice pack?” Louis called out from inside of the fridge and Zayn shuddered remembering the impact of Rich’s hand across his face. IT suddenly dawned on him that if Louis knew to ask if he wanted an ice pack than he had seen what happened.

“You know it’s not always like that. He can be a really good boyfriend.” Zayn said as he scuffed his shoes against the kitchen floor. Zayn loved Rich, he really did. Rich gave Zayn a life that he could only dream of after his father’s accident. Rich saved Zayn from his life of poverty so if anything Zayn should be thankful and not be mad about the times Rich flies off the handle, even though deep down Zayn knows it’s wrong.

Louis looks back at Zayn ready to lecture him but for the first time since he’s known him Zayn looks so vulnerable and innocent like on of Louis’ little sisters after they accidentally break something. Louis wants to tell Zayn that he should end it with Rich because he deserves better but instead he just passes him a beer and nods. Zayn lets out a sigh of relief when he realize Louis isn’t going to fight with him about it or make him explain himself. Louis was the first person who’s come into his life in a while who doesn't make Zayn feel like he owes them an explanation.

Zayn and Louis stay in the kitchen because it’s the least crowded part of the house and have a few more drinks and Zayn’s sure it’s got to be the alcohol when Louis starts pulling him towards the dance floor in the next room over because he isn’t resisting.

Rich is the last thing on Zayn’s mind when Louis grinds his ass back onto Zayn’s crotch and the room starts spin but it’s okay because everything is Louis. All Zayn can see and smell is Louis and he wonders if that’s what being honestly happy is like. Louis grinds against Zayn harder and Zayn can’t help but let out a moan into Louis ear feeling all the delicious friction Louis is creating. Louis licks his lips and continues to push his ass into Zayn’s lap until the song ends. Then he’s being pulled up the stairs and Zayn’s leading him and he can’t help but giggle because Zayn is holding his hand and it feels so nice.

They find an empty bedroom and it’s a mess of teeth and tongue and finding sweet spots that make the other go ‘oh.’ Louis has his lips attached to Zayn’s neck trailing kissing down it and rubbing is hardening member down onto Zayn’s until he get’s to Zayn’s collar bone and Zayn lets out a loud breathy moan. Louis smiles up at Zayn both endearingly and lustfully before sucking down onto the skin coving Zayn’s collar bone.

Zayn quickly pushes Louis off of him remembering Rich and how bad he’d get beat if Louis left a mark. Zayn panics and leaves the room in search for a bathroom. Louis follows behind him like a lost puppy. Once they find the bathroom and Zayn looks is neck and collar bones up and down in the mirror he let’s out a shakey breath when he sees the love bite Louis has left behind. Louis was pleased with what he had done, he was too drunk to think about the consiquences. In Louis drunked state he decided he wanted Rich to see how much he deserved Zayn more than he did.

“I need to get home.” Zayn murmurs still standing in front of the mirror looking at his reflection horrified of what he sees. He doesn’t blame Louis because he knows that he wanted Louis as much as Louis wanted him but he feels the anger rising inside of himself. He’s so angry at himself for not thinking. 

Zayn’s anger starts to fade when he looks over at Louis and Louis had this childlike smirk on his face. Zayn finds it hard to believe that Louis Is the same boy who was just making him moan and pant. It isn’t until Louis opens his mouth that the boy starts to feel real again.

“Don’t worry we’ll get you home before the clock strikes 12 Cinderella.” Louis said still smirking as he wraps an arm around Zayn’s waist and ushers him out of the bathroom. Both boys make their way down stairs and outside not realizing the gravity of their actions for different reasons.

Zayn starts to think that maybe there’s more to life than being a sex toy and a punching bag and Louis starts to think that maybe despite his parents divorce that love does exist, and it wears leather jackets with black converse.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis hadn’t seen Zayn at all over the weekend. The amount he looked out of his bedroom window trying to spot the tattooed boy taking a cigarette break was bordering on obsessive. He and Zayn had kissed and it was the first time he had every felt anything more than mutual flirtation. Louis couldn’t stop replaying the memories of the party. Zayn had been under him moaning. Louis wanted Zayn, but not just in a sexual way. He loved talking to the boy as much as he loved touching him. He wanted to take up space in the slightly taller boy’s life. The question was would Zayn want him there?

Monday morning came far too soon for Zayn. He felt too sore to get out of bed and opted to be late for school instead of rushing around to get ready. Friday night had been a hard night for him. When Zayn had come home Friday night Rich had been waiting for him. Before Zayn had even said a word he could see the anger back in Rich’s eyes. He pushed Zayn into the wall that was adjacent to the door as soon as he walked through the door and gripped his shoulders so tightly that it left marks. Zayn whimpered under his touch but Rich didn’t let up. He demanded to know who left a mark on Zayn’s skin. When Zayn refused to name Louis Rich got even more violent. He punched Zayn in the back and stomach repeatedly until Zayn was begging him to stop. Rich told him he was a worthless slut that needed to learn his lesson. Even though Zayn had started pleading and crying Rich got one more blow in when his foot came in contact with Zayn’s already beaten stomach. In that moment Zayn felt like all his ribs had been broken/ Zayn laid on the cold floor motionless crying for Rich to stop long after the older man had backed off. Once Rich’s anger had subsided he slumped down to the floor and pulled Zayn into his lap. He cradled him and left love bites up and down his neck making sure whoever left the mark from before knew that Zayn belonged to him. Zayn started to calm down and Richj told him how much of a worthless piece of shit he was agan and how lucky Zayn was that he still loved him In Rich’s mind Zayn really was lucky.

It was apparent to Zayn as he tosses and turned in bed that his ribs weren’t actually broken but he was still sore as fuck. He decided to go to school late enough to miss gym class so he wouldn’t have to hide in a bathroom stall to change. He sighed remembering how much he used to love playing football. He had to quit the team months back when the bruises came too often and we’re too big to hide on a daily basis. Zayn had told himself that the team was better off without him, most people were. Liam, who was the captain had given him shit for quitting halfway through the season but for the most part nobody seemed to care.

Louis was disappointed that Zayn wasn’t leaning against his care waiting for him. As much as Louis didn’t want too that meant he either had to take the bus or get a ride from his mother, Louis chose the latter. The car ride was silent, Jay hadn’t had her morning tea yet and Louis’ head was so full with the thought of Zayn that if he opened his mouth he knew his endearment for the boy would come spilling out. It’s not like he’d hide his feelings from his mother but her knew it could be embarrassing, what if Zayn hated him after what they did? Louis tried not to think of Rich but when it came down to it Zayn was his and Louis worried that he may have crossed the line.

Once Louis’ mom dropped him off instead of heading into the school he found himself walking through the parking lot looking for Zayn’s black car and the familiar smell of smoke. He was disappointed once again. With his head hung low Louis made his way into school. As Louis walked through the halls half trying to get to class and half trying to run into Zayn who clearly wasn’t there he spotted a familiar patch of blonde hair. Part of him prayed that the other boy didn’t see him and another part of him walked Niall to pull him out of his bad mood.

“Oi Lou I didn’t see you around the party that much. Did you find someone to take home and split?” Niall said as he through one of his arms around Louis shoulder in a friendly manner. Louis thought over what to say. What he wanted to say was while Niall was busy getting drunk Louis was falling for the way Zayn’s lips felt against his own but Niall wouldn’t understand. Nobody could possibley understand how Louis felt about Zayn because no one other than Louis knew how truly wonderful the boy was. They never even gave Zayn a chance.

“I ended up getting sick.” Louis lied, it was easier to leave it at that than try to explain everything. Maybe he was sick, sick of pretended that it didn’t drive him absolutely mad the way people in this town treated Zayn. Louis hated Rich, everyone else just hated the idea of him. They didn’t see the things Louis had seen, the yelling, and the slap. Just thinking about it made Louis’ blood boil as he stood in the middle of the hallway.

“You feeling better now mate? You look kind of sickly.” Niall asked, he was truly worried about his new friend. He had no way of seeing the war that was being waged inside Louis head. Louis appreciated Niall’s concern but there was nothing he could say. What happened between him and Zayn was theirs and nobody else’s.

“Yeah I’m gonna head to class don’t want to be late.” Louis said as he brushed Niall’s arm off his shoulder. He didn’t even bother to look back at Niall, hew knew if he did than he might break and tell him everything.

—

Lunch time rolled around and Louis thought about just going home. The idea of having to sit with Liam, Harry, and Niall and having to pretend that things were good made Louis wasn’t to run for the nearest exit. The worst part was no knowing if Zayn felt the same way or if he had totally ruined everything. As he made his way to his usual lunch table he took a deep breath. It wasn’t until he spotted black quiffed hair that he truly smiled for the first time all day. There Zayn was sitting at the lunch table he had sat at on Louis’ first day. He was wearing a red jumper with grey skinny jeans and Louis couldn’t help but be drawn to him.

Louis looked over to where the boys were sitting and then over to where Zayn was sitting. Liam looked at him, shooting him a confused look but all Louis could do was smile and mouth ‘text you later’ He was going to sit with Zayn. As Louis placed his tray down next to Zayn, Zayn looked almost startled.

“I think you have the wrong table.” Zayn said as he pulled one of his ear buds out they Louis hadn’t noticed were in his ears. IT made sense, if Louis didn’t have anyone to sit with he’d probably listen to music by himself too.

“Well you’re here so it looks right to me.” Louis said, the tone of his voice full of warmth. He pushed all of his uncertainties to the side because talking to Zayn trumped over worrying about him. Zayn smiled back at Louis. He wanted to be mad at him but he couldn’t blame Louis when he felt the same way Louis did. Their drunken kissing had left so many questions in his head that he was afraid to answer.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh, Zayn’s smile made him feel like nothing in the world could go wrong. It’s funny how the people with the loveliest smiles often have the most reasons not to smile It wasn’t until Zayn looked in the direction of Liam’s table that Louis got a good look at the marks all over his neck and the bruising on his right shoulder. He couldn’t stop himself from making a comment.

“Rough night?” Louis said as he motioned to where he was looking. Panic flashed over Zayn’s face as he pulled on the collar of his shirt to cover the bruising that was peeking through.

“Erm, yeah ya know love bites and stuff.” Zayn tried to play it off like the marks were an act of love but they weren’t. They were an act of ownership..

Zayn couldn’t let Louis on about that part of his life. Louis was the first friend he had had in two years and he wasn’t about to scare him off. Plus he knew it was all his fault. If he hadn’t cheated on Rich with Louis than Rich wouldn’t have beaten him. It wasn’t so bad, after the beatings Rich would always make Zayn feel like he was loved. Like Zayn had told Louis before, Rich wasn’t always a bad guy. Zayn believed that deep down Rick truly loved him.

“So how was your weekend?” Louis asked completely unaware of Zayn’s weekend in hell. Louis just wanted to hear Zayn’s voice so even if that meant ignoring how jealous it made him to see the marks up and down Zayn’s neck than that’s what he’d do. He’d suppress his feelings for Zayn until he was ready to explode.

“Was alright but boring. Did you do anything fun?” Zayn knew by the way the bruises on his shoulders and back ached that kissing Louis was a mistake and yet part of him wanted to pull the blue eyed boy closer as they sat there making small talk and plant another kiss on his perfect pink lips.

“Nah had to go out with my mom and sisters all day on Saturday. It was boring.” Louis said at he poked at the food on his tray. It was another meal that he probably would have given to Niall if the blond had been at the table with him.

Zayn could feel all the eyes in the cafeteria on him like he was committing a crime by talking to Louis. After all who was he to have a friend? Zayn was aware that his peers thought he was the scum of the earth and some times he felt the same about himself. He looked over to Louis who looked unimpressed with his food.

“Want to head out to the parking lot? I could use a smoke.” Zayn said half heartedly. He wondered if people were giving Louis a hard time for being friend with the likes of ‘Zayn Malik, the boy who wouldn’t bat an eyelash at your sister but wouldn’t hesitate to seduce your father. ‘ He had never meant for people to find out about him and Rich but it had happened and he couldn’t deny the truth.

Without a word, Louis stood up and threw the contents of his tray into the trash. He looked back at Zayn with an expectant look and if Zayn was being honest it baffled him how Louis could look so innocent one moment and completely sexy the next. ZAyn knew he’d be screwed if Louis continued to look at him like that.

—

As the boys made their way through the parking lot a mischievous smile came across Louis face. Before Zayn could react Louis hand was coming down hard on his swollen bruised back.

“You got a bee on your back!” Louis shouted though there was no bee there. His mischievous expression dropped when he saw Zayn wince from the pain. He knew he hadn’t hit Zayn hard enough for it to hurt. Zayn gritted his teeth and reminded himself that it wasn’t Louis’ fault, the shorter boy didn’t know.

Once they made it to Zayn car Louis sat down carefully, he felt like he was walking on eggshells. There was something bigger going on but he wasn’t sure what. All he could do was wait for either Zay to tell him or to figure it out on his own.

It was hot outside but Louis didn’t mind. He liked sitting in the passenger seat of Zayn’s car with the windows rolled down while Zayn smoked. Louis couldn’t ignore the tension between them. He didn’t have the courage to confess his feelings so he decided to give himself and Zayn and easy out.

“So about Friday night-“ Louis begun to say but was quickly cut off by Zayn justy as he was huffing out a cloud of smoke.

“Don’t worry about it Louis. We were both drunk it didn’t mean anything” Zayn said knowing that if Louis asked him how he felt he wouldn’t be able to hold back the smile that Louis caused every time he saw the boy. Zayn wasn’t ready to leave Rich and maybe he was completely terrified of the idea. That aside he knew that feelings for Louis were starting to creep up inside of him and there was no way to keep them away.

Just like that, with a few simple words Louis’ heart was crushed. Of course it didn’t mean anything. Zayn was obviously in love with Rich and Louis was just some loser who threw himself at him. Louis just laughed it off despite feeling the tears prickling at his eyes. In his head he had made up the scenario of riding off into the sunset with Zayn but once again he was wrong.

“I’m not feeling well, think I’m just going to skip the rest of the day and walk home.” Louis said abruptly still trying to mask the heavy feeling in his chest. He needed to get away from school and away from Zayn with his gorgeous cheekbones and soft lips.

“Don’t be silly Lou I’ll drive you home s’not like I care about school anyway.” Zayn said as he turned the keys in his car’s ignition and started it up. Louis just nodded, he was afraid that if he spoke his voice would break and betray the façade he was trying to put on.

The boys spent the whole ride home in silence.

—

As they pulled up in front of Louis house Louis hurried to unbuckle his seat belt and get away from Zayn. He was quickly stopped by Zayn’s hand on his own as it hovered over the seat belt release button. When Louis’ eyes met Zayn’s he felt like he was melting. Zayn’s touch was warm and everything Louis wanted but everything he couldn’t have.

“Let me come in and take care of you. I can make you some tea and keep you company.” Zayn offered not wanting to see Louis go. Every moment in Louis presence made Zayn feel like a normal person, like he wasn’t a freak. Zayn knew it would be hours before Rich came home and he didn’t feel like going back to school, he just wanted more time with Louis.

“Yeah.” Louis voice was quiet and shakey and he hated himself because 5 seconds ago he had wanted to get away from Zayn now all he wanted was to feel him closer. Both boys got out of the car and headed up Louis’ driveway and across the side walk until they reached Louis’ front door. Louis pulled his house hey out of his pocket and trembled as he tried to get it in the lock. The idea of being fully alone with Zayn made him nervous.

Once inside Louis found himself leading Zayn into the kitchen and putting on a pot of tea for both of them. They argued over which brand of tea was the best. Of course Louis said it was Yorkshire. Zayn let him win the argument though he wasn’t too keen on that brand of tea.

Louis carried the hot cups of tea into his living room and placed them on the coffee table before going to the closet to get a blanket. He dropped the blanket onto the couch and sat down pulling it around him. He motioned Zayn to sit down next to him. Zayn plopped down on the couch with a smile and playfully stole the blanket from Louis. Louis whined and nudged his way closer to Zayn forcing the dark haired boy to share the blanket.

As the boys sat silently sipping their tea and sharing each other’s warmth Louis realized that it’d be okay. It didn’t matter that Zayn didn’t like him the way that he liked Zayn because just being allowed to be around Zayn was enough. Little did he know the was wrong, wrong about Zayn’s feels and wrong about the platonic state that came over them being enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but as his nerves begun to tingle and his senses came back he noticed the warm body snuggled up next to him on his bed. They had fallen asleep watching some indie film Zayn had brought over. Zayn had started spending more and more time at Louis’ house. It seemed like every day after school they’d make tea and snuggle up to a movie. Having Zayn around was wonderful but heart breaking at the same time. Louis knew Zayn wasn’t his to keep yet he dreaded every time four in the afternoon rolled around and Zayn was jumping up and making his way across the street before Rich got home.

Louis had a lot of questions about Rich but he never asked them. He didn’t want to talk about the older man during his time with Zayn. There were so many more important things to talk about like which one of them was more like the red power ranger or music they both liked. Zayn was always unraveling his head phones from his ipod and shoving them in Louis direction. He’d make Louis listen to whatever song he couldn’t get out of his head and Louis could tell the lyrics said everything that Zayn could never find the words to say. It was endearing how important music was to the taller boy.

Zayn looked like an angel with his quaff flat against the pillow in a charming little mess. It was usual for Louis to let Zayn sleep a little longer than he did. He liked to watch Zayn and imagine what it’d be like if there wasn’t a time restraint. Instead of rushing off to be with Rich Zayn would be able to stay. Louis looked to the clock and realized that in fact he was running out of time. He carefully jostled the sleeping boy next to him. Zayn begun to stir, his eyes slowly flicked open and there was this sleepy little smile on his face.

“Hey you.” Zayn breathed, his hot breath causing goose bumps to rise on Louis’ skin. Louis mouthed back hey, his voice was barely auditable. Zayn yawned and propped himself up on his elbows he looked at Louis expectantly.

“How much time do we have?” He asked, as he tried to look past Louis to the clock sitting on the blue eyed boy’s bedside table. Louis didn’t have to look at the clock to give an answer. The answer would always be, not enough.

“About twenty minutes. What do you suppose we do with the rest of our time?” Louis asked as he swung his legs over the side of his bed feeling too warm from the mixture of the blanket’s heat and Zayn’s body heat. Zayn let out a yawn and in that moment Louis swore that Zayn Malik was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Zayn thought over Louis question a few things popping into his mind.

Run away together.

Or stay in bed for the rest of forever and forget the world outside of Louis window.

Though he knew that neither of those things were realistic no matter how bad he wanted them. Zayn rubbed his eyes and sat up completely. He looked over Louis letting his eyes outline the shape of the other boy’s defined back muscles that were apparent even under a white tee-shirt.

“Let’s just talk.” Zayn said but instantly regretted it. Louis eyes lit up as all the things he had wanted to ask Zayn about swam around in his head. He decided to push the heavy stuff to the side and keep the conversation on a lighter note.

“Tell me about your first love.” Louis said as he turned back to Zayn who was now sitting cross-legged on his bed. Zayn’s hair was still a mess and Louis wanted to run his hands through it but he held back. Zayn smiled, he liked how Louis could sense his boundaries. It was something not many people could do.

“Her name was Sam-“ Zayn began to spoke and a confused look came across Louis’ face. As much as he just wanted to listen he couldn’t keep his question from dropping out of his mouth and interrupting Zayn.

“Her?” Louis asked raising an eyebrow at the dark haired boy. Zayn nodded and bit his bottom lip thinking over what to say. He didn’t know how much he wanted to tell Louis. He didn’t know if he could stop himself from telling Louis everything.

“There was a time in my life when I thought I was straight Lou. I can honestly say Sam is the only girl I’ll ever love. After her came Rich and I guess I just don’t see myself being with a girl again.” Zayn said as he replayed the memories of his and Sam’s relationship.

“What happened?” Louis asked timidly. He wondered if it was a typical young shallow breakup or if it was one of the many things that shaped Zayn into the person he was. Truth be told it was hard for Louis to image Zayn with a girl. Mainly because the only person he imaged with Zayn was himself.

“She was gorgeous Lou, like the perfect girl. She was twelve and I was fourteen when we first started dating. My first kiss was with her. She always insisted on wearing my varsity jacket that I was so keen on wearing like every day when I was younger.” Zayn paused to laugh at the memory of him and Sam fighting over his old varsity jacket like it was a child that they shared custody with. He remembered that his old beat blue varsity jacket was sitting on the closet floor at his and Rich’s house. Louis continued to listen intently and cracked a smile when he saw how happy the memories were making Zayn.

“I honestly thought Sam and I were going to be together for forever. I know that sounds really cliché but it’s true. Things change though, I changed.” Zayn’s facial expression became as hard as stone. He had to decide quickly if he was going to let Louis in on what started his downward spiral. Louis had already seen so much of his life that he kept hidden from others. He hadn’t ran away before and Zayn could only hope that he wouldn’t run away after hearing the full story. Louis had decided that regardless of what came next he wouldn’t judge Zayn for it.

“My dad was a construction worker and he got into an accident at work. He was working on a brick wall and the guy that had been working on it before him hadn’t used enough mortar and didn’t lay the bricks right. The guy’s shit job caused the wall to be unsteady and a shit ton of bricks fell on my dad. It really fucked up his back and he can barely walk now. The money he got from getting hurt on the job was barely enough to cover his medical bills and put food on the table.” Zayn drew his knees in closer to his chest as he told Louis the story. It was the first time he had opened up to anybody in a really long time. He was expecting Louis to have the same look of sympathy on his face as everyone else who knew did but he didn’t. Louis eyes shined bright with intrigue. Zayn Malik was a mystery that was unfolding right in front of him and Louis wasn’t sure if he wanted to blink. He was too afraid he’d miss something.

“Basically Sam and I fell apart because after my dad’s accident I changed. I resented her because she was still a part of my old life that I missed desperately. No matter how much I wanted to go back to being care free I just couldn’t Lou. I felt like all of a sudden I had to be an adult and she was still so young and worriless. I went from worrying about football practice to worrying about if we had enough food. It got so bad that I lost my best friend. You know Liam Payne right?” Zayn paused to let Louis answer. Of course Louis knew Liam he ate lunch with Liam, Harry, and Niall every time Zayn decided he was too cool for lunch which happened to be often. Louis just nodded and let Zayn go on with his story.

“Well he and I used to be best friends until his parents told him that he shouldn’t hang out with me anymore because I was trouble. I was honestly falling apart because of all of the stress but then Rich came along and saved me. With me gone my parent’s had one less mouth to feed and I mean Rich has given me a life that I could have only dreamed of.” Zayn said as he kept his eyes fixed on Louis’ mattress. Louis was relieved, because if Zayn had been looking at him for approval he wouldn’t have found it. It made his heart flutter knowing there here was the tough mysterious Zayn Malik spilling his story to him but at the same time Louis was furious. How could Zayn think Rich saved him? Rich put his hands on Zayn, he isn’t a savior he’s the devil. Louis realized that Zayn’s eyes were on him, he needed to say something.

“Thank you for telling me.” Louis smiled at Zayn and Zayn seemed comforted by his words. Louis on the other had felt uncomfortable. Over the pass couple of weeks his dislike for Rich had been growing more and more and now knowing that Rich swooped in like a predator and pulled Zayn away from his family made Louis want to go across the street with a bat. He knew he couldn’t though, he had to smile and pretend it didn’t bother him because that’s what Zayn needed.

“Sorry for making the conversation so heavy. Tell me about your first love Lou.” Zayn said as he pushed himself closer to Louis. Louis could feel his face heating up. After his parent’s divorce when he was 11 he decided that love was for assholes and vowed to never be stupid enough to fall for someone. There were a few flings back in Doncaster but no one that he could honestly say he loved. Louis wanted to tell Zayn that he didn’t believe in love and that he’d never fall for anyone but he couldn’t deny the bubbling in his stomach and the tightness in his chest he felt whenever the darker haired boy came close.

Louis eye’s darted to the clock on his night stand ans he sighed, for the first time time was on his side. There simply wasn’t enough time for him to embarrass himself and he was grateful for that. Louis knew that as soon as he mentioned the time to Zayn Zayn would be jumping out of bed, running down stairs and across the street to make it look like he had been waiting at home for Rich the whole time. Louis didn’t understand why Zayn was so bent on hiding their friendship from Rich he could only assume it had something to do with Rich’s violent side.

Zayn did just what Louis thought he would do and before Louis knew it he was sitting alone in bed listening to his front door slam closed. Louis couldn’t help but feel some what empty. The only part of Zayn that remained was the warmth he left in Louis bed.

—

Louis liked to wonder what his mother would do if he started smoking. She the head nurse at the local hospital and Louis could only figure that she’d give him a long lecture about the health risks. Louis had tried smoking wheh he was much younger but he hated the taste of cigarettes and the smell of the smoke. Though if he did start smoking than that’d give him a bigger chance of casually bumping into Zayn outside when the other boy was taking his own smoke break. Louis let out a sigh, was he really that desperate? He and Zayn were friends, surely he didn’t need a reason to bump into the brown eyed boy. Yet the way Zayn acted like he didn’t even know Louis when Rich was home made Louis feel like he meant next to nothing to Zayn.

Louis thought about calling up Liam or one of the other lads for an impromptu football match. It was awkward knowing something about Liam that the boy hadn’t told him himself. He knew he’d have to get over it but he wasn’t sure that he could, not yet at least. He didn’t want to hold the fact that the muscular boy had abandoned Zayn but how could he not when Zayn was like a lost puppy?

It was Sunday afternoon Louis’ mother and sisters had taken a trip back to Doncaster to visit with his grandparents. Louis missed his grandparents but he opted to stay home. He sat alone on his front porch wearing nothing but shorts soaking up the intense sun beams that shined down upon him. Louis knew he’d have to work a little harder if he wanted to keep his tan. He heard the sound of a closing door and looked behind himself to make sure it wasn’t his own door. The last thing he needed was to find out his house was haunted. He was relieved to see it wasn’t his door but a scowl crossed his face as he watched Rich come stroll across the small lawn in front of his and Zayn’s house. Louis couldn’t hold back, he had to say something.

“Hey I don’t think we’ve met. My family and I just moved in a few weeks ago.” Lousi said as he stood and made his way over to the side of the road closest to his house. Rich looked unimpressed like he’d rather be doing anything over talking to Louis.

“Nice to meet you new neighbor.” Rich was short with Louis. He had seen him around and had even seen Zayn bring him to school a few times. Zayn had always claimed it was because Louis’ mom couldn’t drive him and he was only being neighborly but Rich saw right thought it. A wicked smirk crossed Louis face, he couldn’t stop himself from being an asshole he just had too give Rich a hard time.

“Zayn and I go to school together you’re his dad right?” Louis edged closer to the middle aged man closing the distance between them until they were only a few steps apart. Rich snorted and gave Louis a dirty look.

“No, I’m not.” Rich looked to the fron door of his own house like he was expecting something and Louis was too bent on making Rich feel like a dirty old man to notice the black quaff and leather jacket that occupied the space in front of the door that had been empty when he made his way over.

“Oh so you’re his Uncle. There’s no shame in that I know a lot of people who live with their aunts, uncles, and grandparents.” Louis was going toe to toe with Rich. Rich had caught on to what Louis was doing based on the teenaged boy’s tone of voice and he wanted to knock the smirk off of Louis face.

“Louis.” Zayn’s stern voice rung out through the neighborhood. All of the color drained from Louis’ face and he wondered if Zayn would be mad at him. He knew he could always play innocent but he wondered if he really wanted too. He was getting sick of pretended that he didn’t want to knock Rich’s head off his shoulders.

Zayn ran a hand through his thick black hair as he took the spot right next to Rich on the lawn. Zayn laced his finger’s with Rich’s and Louis felt like he was going to throw up everywhere. Not because he was disgusted with Zayn but because seeing Zayn with some one else made his stomach feel so uneasy.

“I’m glad you came over I’ve been wanting to introduce you to my amazing boyfriend.” Zayn lied, he had actually hoped that the two would never meet. He felt awkward standing there holding Rich’s hand. More importantly he felt like he was on the wrong side. Rich smirked at Louis knowing that he had won. Of course there were be consequences, Rich would have to remind Zayn who he belong to once again and let him know that it wasn’t okay for Zayn’s friends to come over and disrespect him. Zayn knew what was coming but he still stood there gripping Rich’s hand. It would be the second beating he’s receive because of Louis Tomlinson and yet he wasn’t angry at Louis. Zayn couldn’t help but think maybe Louis was worth it.

“It was nice meeting you but Zayn and I have somewhere to be.” Rich said in a sickly sweet tone mocking Louis. He knew that he had something Louis wanted and he was pleased that Zayn continued to be the little prize he pictured him to be. That was all Zayn was to Rich, a prize not a person.

To Lousi, Zayn was quickly becoming everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn had had a lovely date with Rich. They went to see a movie that Zayn had been talking about for a few weeks and then out to dinner at a really nice restaurant and Zayn was reminded why he fell in love with Rich in the first place. Riuch was being kind and endearing and it made Zayn want to reach across the table and kiss the other man’s lips until they were puffy and sore. Rich had made Zayn feel like the most special person in the world and for a second Zayn forgot about all the nights he had spent crying and bruised up on his and Rich’s bedroom floor.

The car ride how had been pretty silent. Zayn had no idea what was instore for him at home. He wondered if Rich had something else romantic planned. He also wondered what Louis was up too but he tried to push the thought of Louis out of his head because Rich was his boyfriend, Rich was the person he was supposed to be happy with. 

Zayn was quickly reminded of the type of person Rich had become as soon as they got home. That was the one thing about Rich, he’d never put his hands on Zayn in public but as soon as the front door closed he was ready to break the younger boy in half. At first Zayn thought he was being shoved against their living room wall out of passion but when he felt Rich’s fast against his lips instead of Rich’s lips Zayn was reminded of how truly screwed he was. He tasted the metallic blood filling his mouth more and more with each blow. Zayn could barely form words.

“Why…?” He spoke quietly not wanting his tone to upset Rich more. Rich gave him a disgusted look. How could Zayn not remember what he had done? Rich was a lot of things but he wasn’t stupid. He could see the way Louis looked at Zayn and more importantly he could see the way Zayn looked back at Louis. It was disgusting and Zayn needed to be reminded of who be belonged too who he should be looking at with heart eyes instead of the annoying kid across the street.

“You know what you did, better yet you know what you’re doing. You belong to me. You owe me Zayn do you know what you’d be without me? You’d be nothing.” Rich snarled as continued to land blow after blow in the region of Zayn’s ribs. Zayn whimpered and tried to push Rich away but it only made the older man hit him harder.

Zayn could remember the first time Rich had hit him. It was two months after he had moved in with the older man. They had gone to a party at one of Rich’s co-worker’s houses. It was a typical posh grown up party that Zayn didn’t belong at but Zayn was Rich’s prize and Rich would be damned if he didn’t show his prize off. Zayn found himself spending most of the night talking to Rich’s co-worker’s son named Jake. Jake was an alright guy but Zayn wasn’t interested in him romantically, he was just some one to talk to in the sea of adults. Rich had spent the whole night drinking and glaring at Zayn from afar.

Once they had gotten home from the party Rich had shoved him into the back of their front door and took a swing at Zayn. His first landed on Zayn’s stomach but it wasn’t enough so he swung for the younger boy’s face. After it was over Rich had apologized and promised he’d never do it again. That was a year and a half ago and Rich beat him almost every day now.

Zayn laid on the living room floor in the fetal position. Rich had left him threatening what would happen if Zayn tried to sleep in their bed that night.

“Only good boyfriends get to sleep in bed with you. You a disgusting slut you’re lucky I don’t throw you out. You can eithr sleep on the couch of go back to your parent’s shit hole house. Either way don’t bother me. Or I’ll be forced to be ever harsher with you.” Rich said as he walked away from the crying keeled over Zayn. Zayn felt physically sick, tears ran down his cheeks and mixed with the rusty blood around his mouth. Even though Zayn felt crimpled with fear of the person sleeping in the next room he knew he couldn’t just lay there and cradle his broken bruised self. He needed help and there was only one place he was willing to go.

—

It was ten at night and Louis had tried to force himself to sleep. It was a school night after all and waiting up for Zayn would just be a waste of time if it meant having to see the boy he was falling for with the idiot he called his boyfriend. Rich was old and wrinkly and if Louis was being honest he was 90 percent sure that he probably had a bigger dick than the older man. Though that may just have been his hatred for him taking over Louis’ brain. Louis laid in bed with his eyes shut pretending he didn’t hear the sound of two car doors closing. He pretended that he didn’t hear Zayn’s laugh as he made his way across the lawn and he most certainly pretended he didn’t hear a door slam most likely out of lust and passion. Louis could pretend, it was what he was good at. He had been pretending for weeks that he saw Zayn as just a friend.

Louis let out a loud sigh and turned over in bed. He wondered what it would be like to have Zayn in bed with him, his eyes full of lust and want. Louis couldn’t help but shudder as he thought about slowing raking his nails down Zayn’s tan slender back. Louis let out a shaky breath he imagined working his way down Zayn’s fit body, kissing every inch of skin on the way down. Louis bit his lower lip harder than he had intended too and let out a groan of frustration. He didn’t want to lay in bed and fantasize about Zayn he wanted the real thing.

Suddenly all of Louis’ nerves were jumping as he heard a pounding noise against his front door. Even though he was scared he knew he had to be the one to check it out, he was the man of the house. Louis slid out of his bed slowly afraid that every move he made drew attention to him. He went to his closet and pulled out a bat. It would be nothing but it could also be a murderer who wants to break into his house and hurt his mom and sisters. Louis decided it was better to be dafe than sorry. He slowly crept down his stairs, grimacing every time they creaked. His grip was tight on the back as he walked through his living roo and to the front door. He stood on his tip-toes to get a look through the door’s peep hole. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight in front of him.

Zayn stood on Louis’ front porch shivering. He had thought of a million different scenarios in which going over to Louis’ would go wrong but he needed Louis’ as much as it scared him to creep out of his own house and take the walk over he knew he needed to be with the slightly shorter boy. 

Louis set the bat down and quickly unlocked his front door. As the door creaked open Louis get a better look at Zayn. He gasped seeing the purpling marks on Zayn’s face. Louis instinctively pulled Zayn in and wrapped his arm’s around Zayn. Zayn hissed in pain, the pressure Louis was putting into their hug caused his beat body to ache.

“Zayn. . .” The tears were starting to well up in Louis eyes. How could some one hurt some one so beautiful? Zayn may have looked rough to the outside word but the truth is the Bradford boy got squeamish when it came to killing spiders. He could never hurt another human so how could some one hurt him? Zayn broke down into tears again and buried his face in the crook of Louis’ neck.

“I’m sorry Louis, I’m sorry. I didn’t know where to go.” Zayn murmured between sobs. Louis shushed Zayn in the way mother’s shush their new born babies to try to calm them. He loosely cradled the taller boy in his arms not wanting to hurt him like he had during the hug.

“I’m going to kill him.” Louis said in a calm tone of voice, though he was anything but calm. Rage ran through his veins, He could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest. He wasn’t going to let Rich get away with it this time, Rich would pay dearly for hurting the most wonderful loving boy that Louis had ever met. Zayn quickly shot up from where he had buried himself in Louis embrace. Fear present in his eyes. He knew that if Louis went after Rich then the boy he loved more than anything would get hurt and he couldn’t allow it. He’d spend the rest of his life getting beat up by Rich if it meant keeping Louis safe.

“No.” Zayn pleaded as he held on to Louis. He barely had the strength to stand there in Louis’ doorway but he refused to get go of the brown haired boy. The room fell into silence as Louis continued to hold Zayn. Louis knew that they couldn’t just stand there and the crimson color around Zayn’s mouth didn’t suit his usually clean happy face so Louis decided that he should clean Zayn up.

Louis sat down down on his sofa and went to the linen closet to get a clean wash cloth. He went to the kitchen and held the cloth under the sink faucet. Once the cloth was properly drenched in warm water and Louis found the band-aids he had been looking for he made his way back into the living room where Zayn sat quietly clutching his right shoulder. He looked up to Louis, his facial expression looked to nonchalant that it scared the Doncaster boy. The truth was Zayn was used to having to pick himself off the floor and wipe the blood away like it never happened, this was just a part of the process for him.

“I think he broke my shoulder.” Zayn said calmly and Louis couldn’t help but gawk at him. There was such a deep sadness settled in the pit of Louis stomach that he found it hard to look at the boy on his sofa. He knew he had to clean Zayn’s cuts so he made his way over and sat down next to Zayn.

Louis slowly moved the hot wash cloth across Zayn’s face making sure to scrub lightly on the spots where the blood had pooled and then dried. Zayn sat there calmly only hissing in pain the few times Louis pressed down too hard.

Louis could hear foot steps coming from upstairs and Zayn must have heard them too because he looked like a dear caught in head lights. Louis patted Zayn lightly to reassure him that he was there and no one was going to hurt him.

“Louis? Is someone here? What’s going on?” Louis mother Jay called down from the top of the stairs. Louis was thankful she was awake. He had only been playing nurse to Zayn but his mother was a real nurse, she could take a look at Zayn’s shoulder.

“Zayn’s here.” Louis answered and Zayn squeezed Louis arm in panic. He couldn’t let Jay see him like that, she’d ask too many questions that he wasn’t ready to answer. As Jay made her way down the stairs Zayn quickly thought of an excuse.

“Tell her I fell down the stairs.” Zayn whispered into Louis ear. Lousi frowned, he didn’t like lying to his mother about something so serious but he knew it wasn’t his secret to tell. Louis wanted to comfort Zayn and tell him that he could trust his mom but there wasn’t enough time, all he could do was respect Zayn’s wishes.

As Jay reached the bottom step a horrified look came across her face as she saw Zayn’s battered face and body sitting on her couch wearing only jeans and an undershirt. She quickly rushed over switching into worried mother mode.

“What happened?” She gaped as she lifted one of Zayn’s arms as examined the bruised flesh. The were bruised up and down Zayn’s arms from him trying to shield himself from Rich’s fury. Louis let out a deep breath bracing himself for the lie he was about to tell.

“He fell down the stairs. He might have broken his shoulder.” Louis said as he stood up and moved away from Zayn giving his mother more room to examine him. Zayn whined from the lack of closeness but quickly regained the stoic expression on his face. Jay looked to Louis and in the dim light it looked like she was pouting but she quickly turned her attention back to Zayn.

“Louis go into the kitchen and put the tea on.” Jay commanded so she could be alone with Zayn. Louis nodded and then left the room. He didn’t want to make things worse, he could only hope that by listening to his mother he was helping Zayn out.

Once Jay was alone with Zayn she had him pull his undershirt off so she could take a better look at his back and shoulder. Zayn nervously complied slipping the white material over his head and laying it next to him on the sofa. Jay tried her best to hold back the gasp and shock she felt seeing the deep agrovated welts running up and down Zayn’s torso and back. Tears pricked her eyes she could only image what she would do if it were her baby sitting there all bruised and beaten. She held back her tears knowing that he had to be profession for Zayn’s sake he needed a nurse not a worried mother.

“Your shoulder seems to just be dislocated, I can pop It back into place and wrap it for you if you’d like or I can bring you to the hospital.” Jay secretly hoped that Zayn would agree to the latter. At the hospital the doctors would be able to pry and get to the bottom of what really happened and possibly protect the brown eyed boy.

“Fix it please.” Zayn spoke softly. He wondered if he had fooled Jay with his excuse or if she could see right through him. Even if she did see through it he was thankful that she wasn’t pushing him to talk about it. He had his own mother to worry about him he didn’t need Louis’ mother worrying as well. Jay nodded and went to work popping Zayn’s shoulder back into place. She grabbed some gaws from the first aid kit Louis left laying on the living room floor and wrapped them tightly around Zayn’s shoulder to hold it in place. By the time she was done Louis was coming back into the living room with three cups of tea.

Louis swallowed feeling a heavy lump in his throat seeing Zayn sitting on his sofa with no shirt on. Zayn looked sexy but broken and Louis couldn’t decided if he was more turned on or saddened by the sight. Louis sat down next to Zayn but made sure to leave a noticeable distance between them. He didn’t want Zayn to feel uncomfortable or for his mother to make an embarrassing comment about how obviously pink Louis’ cheeks were. Jay knew he son well enough to know when to leave him alone so she took her tea upstairs to bed with her. As much as she wanted to talk to Zayn and get the full story she knew that Louis could probably help him more at this point than she could.

Zayn nudged closer to Louis and rested his head on Louis shoulder. Louis let a small smile come across his face, the smell of Zayn’s perfectly styled hair made his heart do flips inside of his chest. It was funny how in the mist of chaos the boys felt so peaceful in each other presence.

Louis decided that this time he wouldn’t stop himself, he would do what he had been wanting to do for weeks. He slowly ran his hands through Zayn’s thick black hair which earned him an appreciative hum from Zayn Louis continued to weave his fingers through Zayn’s locks and scratch his scalp which Zayn hummed happily with each move.

“How about a sleep over?” Louis didn’t know what he’d do if Zayn went back to Rich. He knew it was inevitable but for tonight he just wanted to feel like he could actually protect the person he loved. Zayn looked up at Louis, his eyes already heavy lidded from fatigue. He nodded to the blue eyes boy and both boys made their way upstairs to Louis’ room.

Louis was finally getting the one thing he wanted more than anything, to wake up next to Zayn. Even though he knew it was temporary he wanted to hold onto the night for as long as he could.

—

When Louis woke up in the morning his Zayn was gone leaving Louis to pick of the pieces of his broken heart. He actually thought he had gotten through to Zayn and the black haired boy was going to stay. Louis still wanted to save Zayn more than anything, but did Zayn want to be saved?

Louis made his way down stairs and found his mother making breakfast for he and his little sisters before she had to go to work. He was a mess and she looked exhausted. Jay had laid awake for hours wondering what she would have done or could have done if it were one of her children in Zayn’s position. She wondered if Zayn had a mother and how bad her heart must be aching.

Louis took a seat at the kitchen table not saying a word to any of his sisters who chatted amongst each other. Jay looked Louis in the eyes she could see the brokenness in his expression. She was proud of her boy, he was dealing with something not many teenagers have to deal with.

“Louis next time it happens you come tell me. No more lies or hesitation.” Jay’s tone was hushed not wanting Lottie or Fizzy to bud into the conversation or over hear her. Louis looked at her, he knew his mother was smart but it still wasn’t his secret to tell.

“Zayn’s just clumsy.” He spoke as he picked at his food.

“Louis stairs don’t give you a black eye.” The room fell silent and Louis wondered what he had gotten himself into. He wondered what things would he like if he had never befriended Zayn. He realized that he’d do it all over again if he could. The sleepless nights, the wanting, even lying to his mother was worth it.

Zayn Malik was worth so much more than he’d ever realize.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis hadn’t heard from Zayn in days. He had spotten the dark haired boy outside smoking a few times from his bed room window. Not talking to Zayn killed him but as long as he knew the Bradford boy was okay than Louis knew he could survive. There had been awkward moments in the morning when the boys made eye contact and Zayn acted like Louis didn’t exist, like he never existed. At first it hurt but Louis could sustain off of the glances he stole of the slightly taller tattooed boy.

The days dragged on slowly without Zayn’s company. Louis found himself sitting at his usual lunch table listen to Harry go on about some party one of his cousins hard. He had invited Louis but Louis didn’t bother to go. It was sickening how much Louis depended on Zayn for his happiness.

Even though Zayn was avoiding Louis Louis couldn’t find it in him to regret the night they spend together. Louis remembered watching Zayn stumble up the stairs and seeing him drop down into Louis bed like he had done hundreds of times before. What Louis and Zayn had just came natural.

The boys laid hip to hip, toe to toe, there was no space between them. Zayn’s wide brown eyes looked at Louis expectantly, his cheeks turning a dusty pink color. Louis would have been able to ignore the closeness if it wasn’t for the stupid way Zayn bit his lower lip every time Louis looked at him.

Before Louis could register what he was doing his lips were pressed to Zayn’s perfect pink crescents. Louis kissed down Zayn’s neck and torso making sure to stop and pay special attention to every mark Rich had left on the broken boy’s body. Zayn’s long eye lashes fluttered every time he felt Louis’ soft lips pressed to his tainted skin.

Zayn couldn’t hold back a weak moan when Louis lips pressed down below his navel. He didn’t want Louis, he needed him. Louis looked up to Zayn for approval and was granted it with a nod of Zayn’s head. Louis unzipped Zayn’s jeans and teasingly hooked his fingers in the waist band of Zayn’s boxers. With one swift pull Louis pulled Zayn’s boxer and jeans off throwing them in one of his room’s corners. Zayn bucked his hips feeling the cold air run across his hardening member. The cold air was quickly replaced by the sensation of Louis’ hot breath.

Zayn shook beneath Louis’ careful touch. It had been so long since some one had been gentle with him and just the carefulness Louis was putting into each of his moves was enough to make Zayn fully erect. Louis stroked Zayn’s cock lovingly before sliding the head of it into his mouth. Louis tongued the slit causing Zayn to buck his hips again. Louis couldn’t help but chuckle and take more of Zayn in.

Louis bobbed slowly establishing a comfortable rhythm between he and Zayn. Zayn’s moans were enough to encourage him to speed up his bobbing. Louis hallowed his cheeks and allow Zayn to thrust hard against the back of his throat causing the boy beneath him to pant and shudder.

“Gonna cum.” Zayn breathed throat deep moans. Louis pulled off of Zayn’s hard cock with a slippery popping noise. Zayn whined at the lack of contact. He watched Louis dig through his bed stand with the alarm clock sitting on top of it. Louis pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube.

“How about I ride your cock love?” Louis asked his blue eyes filled with more than just lust. There was something so endearing about having sex with Zayn. To Louis it was more than just having sex, as cheesey as it sounded to Louis it was making love. Not that he had the guts to tell Zayn that he loved him.

“Please.” Zayn’s voice was raspy and sexy and Louis quickly popped open the cap of the lube bottle and coated his own fingers in the cold substance. He lowered his fingers and begun fingering himself intent of getting stretched as quickly as possible. Zayn let out a loud groan, watching Louis fuck himself back on his own fingers was too much he needed to touch himself. Zayn went to wrap a hand around his throbbing cock but Louis slapped his hand away.

“Gonna make you cum just by riding you. Don’t want you to touch yourself.” Louis said between moans. He finally felt stretched enough to straddle Zayn. Louis lined Zayn’s cock up with his wet hot entrance and slowly slide down onto the brown eyed boy inch by inch. Zayn let out a muffled howling noise while Louis sunk his nails into his hip bones trying to get his own pain to subside.

After a moment of stillness Louis started pushing himself up and sliding back down onto Zayn’s cock. The speed became faster and faster turning the boys into a panting mess. Louis’ arms became sore from lifting himself up and bringing himself down over and over again. Zayn begun to thrust up into the daintier boy hard. He hit Louis g-spot.

“Oh fuck Zayn there fuck fuck.” Louis spat as he gripped onto Zayn’s hips wanting to feel the full impact Zayn’s huge cock had on his burning hole. He could feel himself becoming undone as he rode Zayn. Zayn appeared to be coming undone as well.

“Fuck Lou, so tight, so good gonna cum.” Zayn spoke as he erratically thrusted up into Louis until he let his load go and his thrusts became sloppy. Louis came shortly after calling out Zayn’s name in a state of intense pleasure.

Louis laid down on Zayn’s chest letting is orgasm work it’s way over him. Zayn’s cock stayed securely inside Louis dripping hole. In the mist of all their passion Louis had forgot to put the condom on Zayn. As he laid there breathing Zayn’s scent he couldn’t be bothered by the mistake.

Once Louis had control back over his mind his rolled to the side of Zayn letting Zayn’s cock slide out with a slippery pop, he couldn’t stop himself from giggling and was relived when Zayn giggled as well.

“Lou that was amazing.” Zayn said as he through an arm around Louis wanting to cuddle with the boy he had just bared his body and soul too. Louis cuddled in closer to Zayn and rested his head on Zayn’s chest. He pulled away slightly when Zayn winced in pain but Zayn still held him close.

“It hurts.” Louis voice was shakey. He wondered if he should tell Zayn that it had been his first time. Being 18 and a virgin is pretty embarrassing but Louis isn’t worried because he knows that Zayn wouldn’t laugh at him and technically he isn’t a virgin anymore.

“That was my first time.” Louis whispered into Zayn’s ear and Zayn looked at Louis shocked. He didn’t think Louis was a whore by any means but they boy was undeniably attractive surely some one had wanted to get into the tanned boy’s pants before. Zayn suddenly felt special realizing Louis had given something that he could never take back. He placed a kiss to Louis sweaty forehead and smiled down at the boy in his arms.

“Thank you for letting me be the one.” Zayn said as he breathed in the smell of Louis’ caramel colored hair. Zayn tried to block out any thoughts of the next day all that mattered was that he was with Louis.

Both boys had fallen asleep cuddled up together.

When Zayn had woken up the next day he panicked. What if Louis regretted losing his virginity to Zayn? After all Zayn was nothing short of a low life in his own eyes. He could face Louis and see the regret in the boy he loved’s eyes. So he did the dishonorable thing, he snuck out and back across the street. Lucky for Zayn Rich had still been asleep when he got home.

Louis was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the bell ringing and Liam’s voice.

“You’re coming after mine to play FIFA with me and the lads yeah?” Liam asked as she stood and started to gather the books. Louis could only figure that the plans were made some where in the middle of his day dreaming. He decided to go along with them, it’s not like he had anything better to do other than stair at Zayn’s house.

“Yeah see ya later mate.” Louis said as he plastered a fake smile across his face a picked his books up off the lunch table. Maybe hanging out with his other friends would be a good distraction.

—

Louis stood in front of Liam’s front door. His mother had dropped him off telling him she was glas he was hanging out with his friends and not continuing to spend all his time in his room. Louis had just sighed and thanked her for the ride. He wondered if he really wanted to go in and hang out or if he should just walk home. Louis gave himself a quick pep talk before knocking on Liam’s door. Seeing Liam’s smiling face answer the door actually made him feel a bit better.

Liam’s bedroom looked like the room of an eight year old. He had Toy Story and Batman posters all over his wall and Louis couldn’t help but chuckle. That was one of the things he really liked about Liam, the brown haired football player could go from being really serious to super childlike in a split second.

Harry and Niall sat on Liam’s bedroom floor going against each other on FIFA. Louis could only assume Harry was winning based on the cussing Niall was doing. Louis couldn’t help but watch the two with a bemused smile, they had something that he wanted more than anything.

“I wanna play the winner.” Louis asked as he plopped down on Liam’s bed. Harry turned his head towards Louis with a grin on his face. Harry always looked so happy whenever Niall was around. Louis wondered if Harry got the same butterflies over Niall that Louis got whenever Zayn was around. Louis tried to shake the thought of out his head, he refused to spend all his time thinking about Zayn. Zayn had fucked him and left him to wake up alone feeling like a used tissue thrown in the trash. As much as Louis wanted to be mad at Zayn he just couldn’t be. Zayn had captured Louis heart without even trying.

“That’s gonna be me.” Harry said as he playfully shoved Niall and Niall huffed in mock frustration.

“He’s cheating.” Niall whinned as he slammed down on the button of the controller he had in his hand harder. Niall absolutely hated losing especially when it came to anything having to do with football.

“Am not!” Harry said as he got in Niall’s face. Their nose were inches away from touching and Louis wondered if they were going to fight or kiss.

“Are too!” Niall proclaimed back getting in Harry’s face as well. They boys tried to keep angry looks on their faces but their facades soon faded and they were giggling and kissing and Louis held his breath waiting for them to stop.

When Liam came back into his room holding a bowl of popcorn Louis let out the breath he had been holding. At least now that Liam was there he wasn’t just an awkward third wheel.

“Oi is Dani coming over?” Niall asked Liam as he pulled the bowl of popcorn out of Laim’s hands. Louis gave Liam a quizzical look before realizing that by Dani Niall meant Danielle Peazer.

“Why would she come over?” Louis wondered out loud which earned a round of laughter from Nialler who was stuffing his face with the popcorn The only time he let up from stuffing his face was when he let Harry get some popcorn out of the bowl.

“Lou I’ve been dating her for about a month now. I thought I told you?” Liam said questioningly trying to remember if he had indeed told Louis. Louis figured it must have been during one of the many times he had spaced out since meeting the life ruiner know as Zayn Malik. Louis swore that he used to be able to pay attention before Zayn came into his life.

“Oh right I remember now.” Louis said even though he didn’t. Lucky for Louis Niall and Harry’s FIFA match ended and just like Harry had predicted he had won. Louis scooted down on to the floor next to Harry and Niall and took Niall’s controller. Even thoug he found t hard to concentrate he wouldn’t let the thought of taller, tattooed, gorgeous Zayn stop him from kicking Harry’s ass at FIFA.

Louis had won and managed to beat both Liam and Niall as well. He crowned himself the king of FIFA. It turned out that spending time with Harry, Niall, and Liam was just what he needed to make himself feel better. Louis made a mental note to stop pulling his friendships with them on the back burner.

All of the boys sat on Liam’s bed gossiping about school and the people they knew. Louis couldn’t help but remember how Zayn had told him about he and Liam being best friends when they were younger. He wanted to hear Liam’s side of the story, after all how could some one just leave Zayn behind?

“Li you and Zayn Malik used to be best friends right?” Louis asked as he turned his attention to Liam who had been discussing how long it take Danielle to come out after cheerleading practice. He looked at Louis shocked but quickly nodded.

“Yeah don’t remind me.” Liam said as he looked to his bedroom feeling ashamed for the way things had happened between him and Zayn. He and Zayn had stopped talking and then everyone had found out Zayn’s secret and it was too late for Liam to do anything but he still regretted not sticking up for his old friend when no one else was. Louis just nodded it was a sore subject, he respected that.

—

Louis had decided to walk home, as he rounded the corner of his street he saw the figure of a boy sitting on his front porch. He just shrugged it off figuring it was probably a boy who went to school with Lottie or Fizzy waiting to be picked up by their parent. Now that Louis was thinking about it Lottie and Fizzy had been having a lot of boys over lately, he’d have to toughen up on them. If they thought they were going to start dating so young than they had another thing coming.

Once Louis got closer he realized that the figure was all too familiar. Sitting on his front porch was none other than the boy who had been ignoring him for days. Once Louis reached his porch he just stood there, he refused to be the first one to speak this time. Zayn looked stunned seeing Louis blatantly glare at him while waiting for him to speak.

“Louis I’m sorry for ignoring you but I told Rich I had spent the night at your house and he told me I wasn’t allowed to see you or talk to you anymore.” Zayn said feeling ashamed of just going along with what his boyfriend had said. Zayn wasn’t really a weak person but something about Rich just broke him down.

“Then why are you here?” Louis said sternly still not wanting to give into the boy sitting down in front of him. He wanted Zayn but he swore he wouldn’t just give in this time and act so passive about everything. It wasn’t okay how Rich treated Zayn, it wasn’t okay that Zayn was still seeing Rich, and it wasn’t okay that Zayn had just left Louis after something so personal had happened between them.

“I have feelings for you. I was scared the other day so I left but I can’t deny my feelings anymore.” Zayn said as she stood and took a step closer to Louis making the gap between them feel nonexistent.

“You-you have feelings for me?” Louis stuttered shocked by what he was hearting. “If you have feeling for me than please don’t go back to him.” Louis said as he took a step back from Zayn. He had to be strong, as much as he loved Zayn he had to love himself as well.

“Lou I can’t just leave him.” Zayn said wearily as he rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn’t worked out in his head what he’d do if Louis had asked him to leave Rich. Zayn knew he couldn’t just leave Rich, after all he owed Rich and Rich wouldn’t just let him go with a smile it would be messy.

“Tell me Cinderella are you really that happy they you’d stay with him?” Louis said with a snarky tone of voice. He was done just accepting the inevitable, he’d fight for Zayn but he seemed like Zayn would do anything but fight for him. Louis just didn’t realize how literal it was.

“I don’t know …” Zayn said as he let out a heavy sigh. He had expected Louis to jump into his arms once hearing how he felt. Seeing pissed off Louis was something completely knew to Zayn.

“Why don’t you let me know when you figure it out.” Louis said as he pushed past Zayn went went inside of his house. He forced himself not to look back at Zayn. He knew it was hard for the slightly taller boy but Love was supposed to be the answer he didn’t understand why life had to be so complicated.

As soon as Louis closed his front door he felt his knees going weak. He leaned against the door and slowly slide down it until he hit the floor. He was a mess of whimpers and tears. He wanted Zayn but not like this, not behind Rich’s back. Louis refused to sneak around like they were doing something wrong.

Zayn could hear Louis cries from outside. In that moment he knew that something had to change no matter how much it may hurt he needed to be with Louis.


	7. Chapter 7

Zayn thought that maybe he could live without Louis. If he just focused solely on Rich then maybe he could forget the way the lively boy made his heart feel. After all he had been content before Louis Tomlinson maybe he could be content after him as well.

Zayn tried to go through the motions of life. He tried to ignore the fact that being with Rich just felt like playing house. Zayn cooked for Rich, cleaned for Rich, and did the things he knew would make Rich happy but Zayn wasn’t happy. He used to lay in bed at night and listen to the sounds of Rich’s snores with a content feeling in his heart but as he laid next to the older man all he could hear was the beating of his own heart.

Louis. Louis. Louis.

Zayn knew what he wanted. He knew in his heart it wasn’t Rich. His heart longed for big innocent mischievous blue eyes, wispy caramel colored hair, and sun kissed skin. At first Zayn tried to tell himself it was all about physical attraction but it wasn’t. As much as he wanted to pin Louis against a wall he also wanted to cuddle up on the shorter boy’s sofa and have a long conversation. Zayn allowed himself to be taken hostage by Louis’ personality and he had no intentions of running away.

Despite knowing what he felt he tried to fool himself into thinking he could play house with Rich for the rest of his life. Which was true until Louis lured him in with his pouty lips and laugh that could make the sun rise inside of Zayn. Zayn could have stayed with Rich if he hadn’t known how it felt to capture Louis perfect lips in a passionate kiss, if he had not knows how good it felt when Louis stirred his hips, or how Louis looked cuddled into him after a night of confessing love without words but with actions. Louis had pulled Zayn down hard and Zayn didn’t know how to swim on his own but if it meant being with Louis he knew he had to try.

It had been days after the confrontation on Louis front porch when Zayn finally snapped. He could keep up the act as long as he and Rich were being platonic but as Rich attached his lips to Zayn’s neck a sudden pounding in his heart reminded him how wrong it truly felt. He wanted Louis soft skin, not Rich’s mustache and wrinkles. Zayn tried to push Rich away but Rich wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

“Get off.” Zayn mumbled as he tried to push the older man off of himself. Rich only smirked and stayed attached to Zayn’s neck sucking down on his jugular. “Get the fuck off of me.” Zayn yelled finally finding his voice. Rich was stunned to say the least. Zayn was trained to be a mouse when it came to dealing with Rich, he had never spoken so harshly to the older man.

Rich’s lips were quickly replaced by his hand gripping Zayn’s throat. He squeezed down hard onto Zayn’s soft skin. “You do not talk to me that way. You owe me Zayn so I advise you shut your mouth and fucking enjoy it.” Rich hissed as he palmed Zayn’s clothed crotch.

Zayn could feel his air supply decreasing, he didn’t have much fight left in him after the years of being battered by Rich but he found the strength to scratch and kick as he gasped for air. Rich removed his hand from Zayn’s throat only to pull Zayn’s shirt over his head.

“I said fucking stop. I’m done get the fuck off of me.” Zayn screamed resisting every move Rich made. Rich pulled away momentarily as he looked Zayn over, a look of disgust crossed his face.

“You’ve been disobeying me ever since that little faggot next door moved in. He practically screams ‘come buttfuck me.’ Maybe I should give him what he’s asking for.” Rich snickered to himself. He’d be damned if he lost Zayn especially to the kid across the street. Zayn could feel his blood pressure going through the roof, his fists had become clenched, and he was swinging without putting any thought into a target.

“Don’t you ever, ever, put your hands on him. Louis is perfect and wonderful and everything you’ll never be.” Zayn spat at Rich, his words were drenched in a sort of frantic anger like the sound of a mother bear protecting her cubs. Zayn didn’t care if he got the shit beat out of him every day but if anyone put a hand on Louis he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself he’d have to kill the person.

“Watch your fucking mouth you charity case. Don’t you dare fucking forget where you’d be without me. I saved you Zayn.” Rich said as he pushed Zayn back down onto the bed. He was going to get what he wanted regardless of if Zayn wanted it or not.

“You didn’t fucking save me. You ruined me, but being with Louis has shown me it’s not too late for me to save myself. I’m leaving and never coming back.” Zayn yelled as he punched, kicked, and scratched Rich. He needed to be out of Rich’s grip. Rich wouldn’t let him get away so easily.

Rich dragged Zayn out of bed by his neck and lead him into the living room. He threw punch after punch at Zayn and all Zayn could do was try to block them. The blood was pooling inside Zayn’s mouth and dripping down his chin. Once Rich’s knuckles were sore he started kicking Zayn until the younger boy was in fetal position on the floor. Rich kicked Zayn in the stomach over and over again and when Zayn didn’t cry or beg him for forgiveness Rich took it a step further, he started kicking Zayn in the head.

—

It had been days since Louis had heard from Zayn again. He took the silence as Zayn’s answer and decided it would be best to move on with his life. Louis took the time without Zayn to redo his itunes library, sulk around his room, and apply to a few universities. He was sure that if he couldn’t have Zayn than there was no reason for him to stay in Bradford when London was practically calling his name.

Louis had always wanted to be a drama teacher but lately he had been thinking about going into social work or counseling, though that line of work might be too painful to be in now. Every day he’d go to work knowing Zayn was the reason he got into it and knowing that no matter what he did he’d never have the taller tattooed boy.

Louis laid in bed trying to forget how it felt to have Zayn’s warm body next to him. He wondered if it could be possible to just be friends with the boy who had stolen his heart. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of sirens. Usually he’d dismiss the noise but it just kept getting louder and louder. Louis tried to close his eyes and ignore the ringing noise but as his eyes creaked open he could see red flashing lights shining into his window from the street. He quickly leaped to his feet and ran down stairs and onto his front lawn.

Out side of Zayn’s house were police officers and ambulances though there were no EMTs in sight. His mother stood on the edge of the drive way over looking the sight. Louis tried to pretend that everything was okay but as he heard the police officers speak to an EMT who Louis swore hadn’t been there a minute ago the gravity of the situation hit him.

“Male victim, 18 years of age, concussion, severe blood loss.” The Police officer spoke into the radio as the EMT nodded confirming what the officers was saying. Louis made his way down his drive way and clutched onto his mother.

“Mom tell me it isn’t true. It can’t be Zayn.” Louis pleaded with Jay for good news even though the truth was written across her face. Jay was just as devastated as Louis, she felt guilty for not stepping in the first time.

“I’m sorry Boobear, they don’t know if he’s going to make it.” Jay spoke as she pulled Louis into a hug and tried to comfort him. Louis was tearful and shaking. He and Zayn were supposed to make up and spend the rest of their lives fighting over the radio station in Zayn’s car. Zayn was most definitely not supposed to die.

“We need to go. I need to go.” Louis said as he shook in his mother’s arms. Louis didn’t care where they were taking Zayn all he knew was that where Zayn went he needed to go too. Without an argument Jay pulled her car keys out of her pocket and handed them to Louis.

“Go to him boo. I’m going to get some one to watch the girls and then I’ll find a way over.” Jay spoke as she gave her shocked son a gentle push in the direction of the car. The ambulance had already taken off and Louis was thankful that there was only one hospital in Bradford.

Without another word of encouragement from his mother Louis was sliding in the driver’s seat, putting the keys into the ignition, and following his heart to the hospital.

—

Louis paced through the waiting room. Zayn had been placed in intensive care and all he could do was wait until some one came out to talk to him. He had told the nurses that he was Zayn’s brother. It was funny seeing as Louis’ mother was their boss. There were other people in the waiting room having their own crisis. Louis needed Zayn but seeing as he couldn’t have him he needed some one else to vent his worry too. He pulled out his phone and dialed Liam’s number.

“Hello?” Liam’s tired voice rang into Louis’ ears. It was apparent that he had woken his friend up. Which made sense it was a school night.

"Zayn’sinthehospitalandIjustreallyneedsomeonenowokay?” Louis’ words mushed together in his frantic worried state. He didn’t know how Liam would feel about Zayn being in the hospital but if Liam was his friend he’d at least care for Louis’ sake.

“Whoa, whoa, Lou slow down.” Liam said as he sat up in bed and turned his bed side lamp on. He pushed his wavy brown hair away from his face trying to comprehend what was going on.

“Zayn’s in the hospital Li and I just need some one.” Louis breathed quietly this time feeling like he was on the edge of a break down. He knew he had to stay strong for Zayn but it was hard not knowing if the love of his life was going to make it or not.

“Calm down Lou it’ll be okay.” Liam tried to comfort Louis. He could feel his own heart starting to hurt from the news. Despite what it seemed like Liam didn’t actually hate Zayn. He hated himself for being too afraid of what people thought to hold onto a great friendship. Zayn wasn’t a bad guy and didn’t deserve the shit he’d been put through.

“You don’t know that.” Louis said as he continued pacing. He was tired of waiting he needed to know how Zayn was. Not knowing was driving him absolutely crazy, He wondered if he was annoying the other people in the room but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You have to be positive. I’ll be right over.” Liam said as he started shuffling around his room trying to get dressed. He knew it may have been too late to be there for Zayn but he could still be there for Louis and that’s what he intended to do.

Louis shuffled nervously around the waiting room waiting for news about Zayn’s condition and Liam’s arrival. He had never hated waiting more in his life.

—

It wasn’t until an hour after Liam had showed up that a doctor came out to address Zayn’s ‘brother.’ Louis was thankful that Zayn was going to live though the doctors still hadn’t stabilized him completely. They had stopped his internal bleeding but they couldn’t wake him from his concussion induced coma. It was like his brain wasn’t ready to turn back on yet. Louis paced nervously outside of Zayn’s hospital room.

“For god’s sake Louis go in.” Liam said as he put a reassuring hand on Louis’ shoulder to try to stop the shorter boy’s pacing. Liam didn’t mind waiting but if he had to watch Louis pace back and forth any longer than he was going to snap. Louis took a deep breath and heading into Zayn’s room leaving Liam in the hospital hallway.

Seeing Zayn hooked up to machines made Louis cringe. He knew that if Zayn was awake he’d want to be free mostly likely outside smoking a cigarette not stuck in a hospital bed. Louis slowly edged his way over, seeing Zayn in such a fragile state reminded him of the night they had slept together. Zayn had looked so vulnerable on his doorstep. That night should have been the last night Louis let Rich put his hands on Zayn but it wasn’t and Louis regretted not taking action.

“Hey love.” Louis breathed as he pulled a chair up to Zayn’s bed side. He knew Zayn couldn’t hear him but that was the dynamic of their relationship, Louis talked and Zayn pretended that he wasn’t listening except this time he wasn’t pretending.

“Baby I’m gonna need you to wake up because I don’t think I can do this without you. If you go who’s going to cut class with me? Who’s going to criticize my film choices? Who’s going to snuggle with me on the sofa and pretend to fall asleep so I stop going on and on about something stupid? I need you Zayn.” Louis placed a shaky hand on top of Zayn’s IV clad hand. Louis sucked in a breath of air to try to keep himself from breaking down but it was useless, the tears started rolling down his cheeks. 

“Babe please wake up. I don’t care if you don’t love me back I’ll be okay with having a burning unrequited love for you as long as you wake up. Please Zayn. Please, if you wake up I promise to stop messing with your car radio and I wont steal the covers anymore or drink out of your cup of tea.” Louis voice was cracked and high pitched.

“I like when we share tea.” Zayn mumbled as his eyes fluttered open. He suddenly became aware of his surroundings. He wasn’t in Louis’ bed waking up from a movie marathon he was sitting in a cold hospital room and his head was throbbing.

“Zayn!” Louis screeched as he threw his arms around the brown eyed boy. He didn’t care if Zayn protested he wouldn’t let him go ever again. Not out of bed and definitely not across the street.

“What’s going on love?” Zayn said his voice was hoarse and his throat was dry. The last thing he could remember was laying on his living room floor pleading with Rich to leave him alone. He had blacked out well before the ambulance and police had arrived.

“He beat you Zayn. He beat you and then covered his ass by saying you got jumped on your way home and passed out on the living room floor and the police were stupid enough to buy it.” Louis raged as he held on tightly to Zayn’s hand as if the dark haired boy would slip away if he let go. The room became silent and Zayn thought over the night he had just experienced.

“That’s fine.” Zayn finally spoke and an appalled look came across Louis’ face. Rich beating Zayn to near death certainly wasn’t fine. Louis wouldn’t let Zayn let it be fine, it would never be fine.

“It’s not fine he almost killed you why are you still covering for him?” Louis said through gritted teeth he knew Zayn wasn’t the one to be mad at. The only person to be mad at was probably sleeping soundly at home not giving a fuck if Zayn made it through the night and that sickened Louis.

“You don’t understand Lou. He beat me up because I left him, because I choose you. I will always choose you. I don’t want to deal with anything else I just want to be done with him and be with you.” Zayn said as he brought his hand up to Louis’ cheek and pulled the shaken boy in for a kiss. Louis eyes welled up with tears again knowing that Zayn had chose him, Zayn was finally his. Zayn’s lips felt like home and Louis wasn’t ready to leave so he deepened the kiss. As they pulled away for some much needed air there was a faint knocking on the hospital room door.

“Is it okay if I come in?” Liam said as he gingerly stepped through the door way. Zayn was shocked to see him but he wasn’t put off by the boy’s presence. Louis nodded to his friend and then turned his attention back to Zayn. He placed a soft sweet kiss on Zayn’s lips before moving away.

“I’m going to go so you two can talk. I will be back.” Louis said as he cradled Zayn’s face in his hands. He needed Zayn to know that he wasn’t abandoning him. Zayn nodded and looked to Liam who stood awkwardly at the foot of his bed. Louis left with one final wave goodbye to both of the boys. Louis wanted to stay by Zayn’s side but he was on a mission.

—

The awkward tension was almost too much to handle as Liam stared Zayn down drinking in every visible mark on the boy’s body. When Zayn and Rich first started dating Liam hadn’t like the guy. He got a bad vibe whenever Rich was around. Liam couldn’t help but wonder if could have done something to stop all of Zayn’s pain from happening. He knew it was too late to go back and change things, all he could do was move forward.

“I’m sorry.” Liam finally breathed as he looked into Zayn’s eyes. He could remember a time when Zayn’s eye reflected something more than just brokenness. Zayn sighed, he didn’t want anyone to be sorry or feel sorry for him.

“S’okay Liam I would have left me too.” Zayn tried to smile to show Liam that he really did forgive him and that he hadn’t been holding a grudge but his face felt so battered as sore. Every time he moved a muscle he was reminded of the mistakes he had made over the past two years.

“I hope you know it was never about you. It was about me and how insecure I am. I just couldn’t handle everyone looking at me and judging me for being your friend so I bailed and I regret it. Every time I passed you in the halls or Louis casually brought you up in conversation it made my heart hurt because I know that I did you wrong. I’m sorry.” Liam apologized, he didn’t think he deserved Zayn’s forgiveness but he wanted it anyway. He didn’t just want Zayn to forgive him and move on he wanted the tattooed boy back in his life.

“I told you Li it’s okay.” Zayn said calmly as a genuine smile crossed his face. He tried not to wince at the pain. Zayn had thought over many times what he’d do if Liam came crawling back to him. He never expected himself to forgive the other boy so easily but when it came down to it he wanted Liam back in his life. He just wanted a normal life with his old friend and Louis. Zayn didn’t think that that was too much to ask for.

Liam beamed at Zayn and started digging through the rucksack that he had brought with him. He needed to give something to Zayn that he had been holding on to for a long time. As Liam pulled out the item he had been looking for he couldn’t help but feel like he and Zayn were 12 years old again.

“I thought you might like someone to keep you company tonight so I brought Woody.” Liam said as he placed the toy next to Zayn in the hospital bed. Zayn couldn’t stifle his laugh. Liam had always been so childlike and Zayn loved that about him.

“Thanks Li.” Zayn said as he picked up the toy and nuzzled it remembering all the time he and Liam played with Woody and Buzz. Toy Story had always been Liam’s favorite movie and although Zayn didn’t like having to watch it a million times he still loved the film.

“Welcome Z.” Liam said as he smiled. Everything finally felt right again.

Little did the two boy’s know that chaos was just around the corner and this time Louis would be the one to incite it. Louis mission was not a peaceful one.


	8. Chapter 8

Zayn could see the sun coming through his hospital room window, he couldn’t remember dozing off but he figured it must of been before Liam left because he didn’t remember saying goodbye. Zayn smiled to himself, his relationship with Liam had been an open burning sore for years and suddenly it felt healed. Realistically he knew it would take more time but seeing Liam the day before was a good start. Liam’s Woody doll was still by Zayn’s side. He smiled down at the doll before picking it up. Zayn’s childhood was all sleepover’s with Liam and watching toy story. Before the doll would have been a cruel reminder of the life he couldn’t get back but now it just felt like a new beginning. Zayn didn’t want to think about the life he had been living for the past two years.

Most people become suddenly aware of reality when they end up in the hospital but as Zayn stretched cautiously in his hospital bed he couldn’t help but fee like he was living a dream. Louis had to be a dream because good things never happened to the dark haired boy. Zayn didn’t want to get out of bed and face the incident from the night before.

If it was up to Zayn he’d just force himself to forget Rich’s existence like the last two years of his life never happened. He couldn’t bare the thought of facing the older man again. He knew it would be impossible to avoid Rich seeing as he lived across the street for Louis but as long as Zayn was in the hospital he could still pretend. Zayn was so deep in thought he didn’t notice a visitor come in.

Standing in the door way was a middle aged woman with long dark hair and lips that quirked into the same smile that Zayn had. Though the sight she saw wasn’t much to smile about. Zayn didn’t know what to say, he hadn’t spoken to his mother in over a year and now here she was. Despite the distance between them Zayn was still Trisha’s baby and to see him laid in up a hospital bed broke her heart.

“Baby…” Zayn’s mother’s voice quivered and broke with the heaviness of her tears. She couldn’t help but feel like she had failed him as a mother. She wanted to blame herself for her son’s current state instead of the monster who inflicted the wounds all over Zayn’s fragile body.

“I’m sorry.” Zayn’s own voice was broken and cracked with tears. Not seeing his mother in so long was enough to get the tears building up but to see his own mother cry sent him over the edge. Zayn knew his mother rarely cried. She was the strong one, she kept things and people together. Yet here she was vulnerable and hurt all because Zayn was stupid enough to run off with some predator. Trisha walked towards Zayn, each step feeling as heavy as the days she watched pass by without her son in her life.

“Shh don’t cry it’s not your fault baby. You did what you thought was best. It’s not your fault.” Trisha took Zayn in her warm motherly arms and comforted him like she used too when he’d come home crying from school after kids had been mean to him. Zayn had always been a sensitive child which only led him to become a hardened adult. Zayn sobbed into his mother’s shoulder. He hadn’t realized how much he missed her until that very moment. Zayn’s sobbing started to subside and Trisha held her son in silence.

“How did I get here Mum, god everything’s so broken and fucked up.” Zayn asked not sure if he wanted an answer or not. Trisha’s piercing gaze ripped through him, even when she was upset his mother was still hauntingly beautiful. Zayn liked to think he got all his good looks from her but his father’s traits were undeniable.

“When your children are young you’re supposed to make them think that life is one big fairytale but it isn’t baby and you aren’t a child anymore you’re dealing with some really grown up stuff. Life is messy, complicated, and for the most part shitty but there are the good things too, the things that make real life better than the fairytales I used to read you. Things may seem dark now love bug but I know that there’s sunshine meant for you. As a matter of fact I met that bit of sunshine’s mother on my way in. She directed me to your room after I got lost and once she found out who I was she told me all about her son and how he looks at you.” Trisha smiled and ran a hand across Zayn’s messy black hair trying to smooth it down.

“Louis.” Zayn breathed as he reciprocated his mother’s smile. He realized that his mother had never been more right. Louis was his sunshine, his silver lining. Every time Rich made him feel like all life could do was rain on him there was Louis suddenly pushing the clouds away with his loud personality and crinkly eyed smile. Louis was always keeping Zayn company and protecting him for as long as he could make Zayn stay and the caramel color hared boy never asked for anything in return.

Zayn was suddenly aware of the loud beating of his heart, it beat to the same tune it had been beating too ever since the moving truck had pulled in across the street only this time it was too loud to deny. Zayn didn’t know a lot about love after all he was only 18 but he had enough life experience to know what was not love. Love wasn’t angry, controlling, expectant, or bitter. Zayn knew that what he and Rich shared wasn’t love. From what Zayn had experienced with love he knew that love was a silly mischievous smile, a knowing look, light snores on the sofa from watching Greese for the millionth times, and a wispy fringe that fell into ocean blue eyes. Louis Tomlinson was love, he was home, he was everything that Zayn not only wanted but needed and he be damned it he let it slip away.

—

Louis stood on the edge of his front lawn glaring at the house across the street. Louis wasn’t a violent or confrontational person but this was more than some stupid childish bullying. Rich almost killed in Louis’ opinion the kindest most wonderful person in the world, that was not okay. Louis knew that he couldn’t let Rich’s actions go unpunished. As Louis trudged across the street he could feel his blood beginning to boil, his whole boy shook but it was too late to go back. Rich had crossed the line and now it was time for Louis to redraw it.

Louis’ hands shook as he rang the door bell. He knew Rich was home, his red sports car had been sitting in the drive way all morning taunting Louis. As Louis heard footstep nearing the door he wondered what he would do. Did he have the strength to hold himself back or would he just lunge for the older man and rip his head off? The door knob was twisting and all Louis could do was take a deep breath to calm himself.

“Hello?” Rich appeared in the door way as the door opened up. He stood there in a white tee-shirt that couldn’t contain his grey sprouting chest hairs and boxers. Louis instantly felt like he was going to throw up. Upon realizing who was at his door Rich’s lips quirked up into a shit-eating gin. After all he had been wanted to knock the shit out of Louis for weeks and here the teenager was on his property making it easy for him.

“Let me in we need to talk.” Louis was caught of guard by the amount of sternness in his own voice. He had never been so stern in his life, not even when his mother made him babysit and his sisters refused to listen to him. Louis knew the only way to accomplish what he came over to accomplish was by not giving Rich a chance to shut him out. Without waiting for Rich’s response Louis pushed past him into the older man’s living room. Rich stepped aside and watched the younger boy intrigued. He realized that the boy standing in his living room may not be the same kid from across the street who Rich assumed could probably get beat up by an eleven year old girl. Standing in Rich’s living room Louis looked more like a man than a little boy.

“What do you want?” The older man demanded, his nostrils fairing as he took a defensive stance. In his mind Louis had no right to be in his house, or even talk to Zayn in the first place. Zayn belonged to Rich and that was final. Rich had no problem hitting the person he was supposed to love so hitting Louis wouldn’t be a problem for him.

“You need to leave Zayn alone.” Louis snapped feeling disgust and anger rage through his veins. The tips of his ears turned red and his whole body shook and tensed like a can of soda that had been tossed around and was on the brink of exploding every where. Louis was just waiting for Rich to pop the lid open.

“That’s funny because that’s the opposite of what I plan to do. I was planning to go see him today.” Rich said in a snide tone and laughed in Louis face. Louis subconsciously took a step closer to Rich, closing the gap between them. He clenched the hem of his own shirt until his knuckles were white to keep himself from swinging at the middle aged man.

“See that’s not going to work because you’re going to leave him the fuck alone. If you come anywhere near him you’ll have me to deal with.” Louis crossed his arms and glared up at the taller man. He felt like a snake snapping his jaw at the prey in front of him, his words were his venom.

“You think I’m actually going to listen to you you little fucking fairy?” Rich was in Louis face and Louis tried his best to hold back. His mind told him to compose himself and keep it classy but his heart told him to knock the dirt bag in front of him on his ass. Louis heart always wins. Suddenly Louis shoved Rich his face taking on the look of true hatred. Rich stumbled back and glared at Louis.

“Big fucking mistake kid.” Rich said as he swung at Louis catching the younger boy off guard. Rich runch landed right in Louis’ gut. It was like a switch got turned on. Suddenly Louis’ limbs were a flailing mess of punches and kicks. He hadn’t gotten into many fights but he knew that he couldn’t lose if he didn’t give Rich a chance to hit him back. His plan failed when Rich grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall. Louis choked still flailing his arms around.

“Let me go.” Louis coughed he continued to try to fight Rich off. When he realized that his arms and legs weren’t doing the trick he did the next best thing. Louis spat right in Rich’s face causing the older man to let him go so he could wipe it away. Getting pat at only fueled Rich’s anger he began throwing punch after punch. Some landed right in Louis’ stomach, some on his chest, and some on his back. It wasn’t until Rich started aiming for his face Louis snapped.

Louis began to punch, kick, scratch, and pull whatever was in his reach. Despite his efforts it was an unfair fight Rich was twice his size. It was only a matter of time before Louis was on the floor trying to protect his core. His legs were drawn in to cover his gut and his arm’s covered the top of his head but Rich still wasn’t done with him.

“You’re as worthless as that piece of shit in the hospital.” Rich said as he kicked Louis in the back causing the blue eyed boy to whimper. As soon as the whimper escaped Louis lips his eyes became wide and he manged to get on his hands and feet before standing back up. “You haven’t had enough yet?” Rich laughed, feeling like he was invincible.

“Not yet.” Louis said with a smirk as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a switch blade. The light from the windows bounced off the metal as Louis opened up the knife in his hand. Rich froze, it had never been a level playing field with Zayn and he didn’t expect for it to be level with Louis either but the younger boy managed to turn the tables with one swift motion.

As Louis edged closer Rich took small steps back away from the boy with the knife. He was stopped by the wall that came into contact with his back. Louis had him cornered and he was fucked. Louis held the switch blade to Rich’s throat. He thought about pressing down and doing the world a favor.

“Unless you want me to drag this blade across your throat I advise you never see or speak to Zayn ever again. You better pray that I find the strength not to kill you right here right now. Why don’t you beg for your life like Zayn had to beg you for his?” Louis said as he pressed the cold metal onto Rich’s neck. It was enough to feel the sharpness of the switch blade but not enough to actually hurt the older man.

“Pl-ple-please don’t kill me. I won’t go anywhere near him I swear just let me go.” Rich pleaded, his eyes started to brim with hot tears. It was safe to say the middle aged man had never been so scared in his life. He wondered if that was how Zayn felt. Not that he really cared he was preoccupied with the switch blade sitting on top of his jugular vein.

“You’re a pathetic coward.” Louis said as he retracted the blade. He then closed it and slid the cool metal back into his pocket. Rich stayed stood against the wall in complete shock. It wasn’t until Louis took a few steps back that the older man let out a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding. Louis shook his head and escorted himself out of the living room and onto the front lawn. As he crossed the street he could see one of his little sisters looking out one of his house’s big bay windows. Louis let out a sigh finally feeling like his nerves weren’t jumping around inside of himself like crazy jumping beans.

Once Louis endured his house he could feel four sets of eyes on himself. All of his sisters had piercing blue eyes like his own. He and Fizzy were the only ones who acquired brown hair, the twins and Lottie had light blonde locks. Louis knew he was about to be put into the hot seat but he didn’t care. He knew that he did would keep Zayn safe and that was all that mattered to the Doncaster boy.

“What was that about?” Lottie asked as he spaced a hand on her hip. Louis wanted to roll his eyes at her, she had gotten to the age where she desperately wanted to be seen as an adult which let to her trying to boss him around. Fizzy and the twins stood idly by waiting for Louis’ answer.

“Just went over to have a talk don’t worry about it.” Louis said as he made his way into the kitchen to turn the tea pot on. IT was Louis’ theory that tea healed everything and he needed a cup more than ever. The girls followed him not willing to let it go.

“But Zayn isn’t home.” Fizzy piped in as she took a seat at the dinner table. The table had coloring books, crayons, colored pencils, and markers scattered all over it. Louis couldn’t help but cringe, he knew that if the twins got marker on anything he’d have to scrub it clean and if it didn’t come clean his mother would lecture him for not watching them properly even though Lottie said she could handle it.

“Who wants me to make mac and cheese for lunch?” Louis avoided the question. What he and Zayn were dealing with was too heavy and grown up for his sisters to be concerned with. Lottie looked annoyed but Fizzy, Phoebe, and Daisy seemed more than happy to talk about lunch. After all Lottie still wasn’t allowed to use the stove so only he and Jay could make them food;. Louis decided that after lunch he’d leave Lottie in charge again so he could go see Zayn.

—

Louis was happy to see his boyfriend (could he call Zayn’s his boyfriend?) sitting up in bed eating some of the hospital’s gross food. Louis snorted once he saw that was on Zayn’s tray.

“Babe it just looks like a lot of Jello.” Louis gingerly sat on the edge of Zayn’s bed. Zayn smiled at the tan boy who was taking up space on his stiff hospital bed. He couldn’t help but wonder where Louis had been all day, he didn’t want to ask because Louis being there with him now was enough.

“S’not my fault. All they had on the menu was pork or tomato soup and I don’t like tomatos.” Zayn pouted as he opened another cup of Jello. Louis patted Zayn’s leg sympathetically, he had only known Zayn a few months but he knew that the brown eyed boy was picky eater. “Your mum gave me all the Jello.” Zayn beamed as he scooped some up with his spoon and shoved it into his mouth.

“I’ll have to thank her later for taking such good care of my boyfriend.” Louis said and then quickly covered his mouth. He knew that Zayn chose him over Rich but they hadn’t actually discussed what their relationship was. Louis cringed, he was always messing things up with his big mouth.

“Boyfriend, I like the sound of that. Be my boyfriend?” Zayn asked giving Louis the clarification he needed. Louis nodded and pulled Zayn in for a kiss. Louis hand gripped the back of Zayn’s neck and the tattooed boy’s lips met his own. Zayn smiled into the kiss like Louis had given him the gift of life, which technically he had. Louis had given him the chance to start over and Zayn was so thankful. For the first time in a long time everything felt right.

It wasn’t until Zayn pulled away from the kiss that he noticed Louis’ stitched up lip. Louis had told his sisters that he had accidently bit it but he knew Zayn wouldn’t buy that excuse. He didn’t want to lie to the slightly taller boy any way.

“I saw Rich.” Louis explained as he sucked in a gust of air before deeply exhaling it. Zayn looked even more concerned after hearing what Louis had said. How could Louis do something like that? He was fighting Zayn’s battle and it tore at Zayn’s heart.

“I let him hurt you.” Zayn said as his gaze landed in his lap. He felt so quilty, Louis had done nothing but he there for him and Zayn let him step in the way and get hurt by the monster he used to call his boyfriend. Zayn shook, he felt as shitty as Rich used to tell him he was.

“No.” Louis breathed a s he cupped Zayn’s face and brought the Bradford boy in for another kiss. “I let him hurt you, but I promise he wont hurt you ever again.” Louis’ breath was shaky as he tried to speak and breath between kisses. Tears pricked at his eyes once he realized that Zayn was finally free to be his without worrying about getting beat to death.

“But I live with him.” Zayn said as his soft lips pressed against Louis’ tear trekked cheeks. Louis shook his head and the mischievous smile that Zayn loved came across his face. He be damned if Zayn stepped another food in that asshole’s house. Louis had planned to go back over and get Zayn’s belongings but realized it wasn’t necessary once he noticed Rich throwing them onto the front lawn.

“After this you’re coming home with me. Your things are already at my place.” Louis could see the relief wash over Zayn’s face as he registered his words. Zayn would never have to go back to the place where he was mercilessly beaten, he’d never have to be alone with the man who attacked him ever again.

“But he lives right across the street.” Zayn said not wanting to celebrate too soon. He couldn’t bare getting his hopes up just to have them crash down around his feel like a dropped glass plate. Without a word Louis was pressing his lips to Zayn’s again and Zayn wished he didn’t have to worry about his question but he did. As they pulled away from the kiss Zayn looked at Louis expectantly.

“Don’t worry about him love. You’re mine. You know I’ll always protect you.” Louis spoke softly hoping Zayn knew he didn’t think of him like Rich did, as just a possession. He loved Zayn the person, the thinker, the true heart not Zayn the possession. Zayn must have understood because he was pulling Louis in for a passionate kiss. Zayn’s tongue ran along Louis’ bottom lip and Louis gave him the entrance that he was wanting. The kiss was hot and passionate it conveyed everything that they had to thank each other for but didn’t need to say out loud.

“Yours.” Zayn breathed as the kiss broke.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been hard for Zayn at first after getting out of the hospital. His left arm was in a cast and he needed crutches to walk. Zayn’s mother had asked him to move back home but Zayn declined, he knew that she couldn’t look after him, his father, and his little sisters. It would just be too much for her to take on all at once. Although Zayn was apprehensive about moving in across the street from Rich he knew that when Jay offered her home that there was no place he would rather be, he just wanted to be with Louis.

At first it had been hard living across the street from the monster he once called his boyfriend but over time he realized it was easier to revile in the sunshine than to focus on the black clouds that hung above his former home. It wasn’t long before a for-sale sign popped up on Rich’s front lawn and everyone was relieved. Jay hoped that a nice family with kids would move in so the girls would have more people to play with. Louis and Zayn didn’t care who moved in as long as Rich as moving out.

The boys did hear or see from Rich again.

Jay’s wish had come true. A family with 5 girls moved in across the street. The girl’s ages ranged from four to seventeen so Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, and Phoebe all had someone around their ages to play with. It was ironic how the house next door brought Zayn to Louis and now it was bringing new friends to the girls. The place Zayn once thought of as his own personal hell was finally a happy home again and he felt at peace.

After seeing Rich move away and get on with his life Zayn realized he wanted to do the same. He assured Jay that his stay at her home would only be temporary, she had argued that it was his home too and he could stay as long as he wanted. The way Louis looked every morning when he and Zayn woke up together made it hard for Zayn to leave but the tattooed boy knew he needed to go. It was something he needed to do for himself. He needed to know that he could stand on his own two feet without leaning on someone else so he left.

Louis had been heart broken but he understood why Zayn had to leave. He knew that the boy who he loved with his whole heart wasn’t leaving him, Zayn was going to find himself. Louis knew he had to let Zayn go out into the world or it would truly be the end of them. With a kiss and a choked sob Louis said goodbye, because there is no way to truly say goodbye to the person who will always hold your heart. The transaction wasn’t one sided, Zayn almost gave in and told Louis that he would stay but he kept his feet firmly planted in his decision. Leaving Louis broke his heart but he knew it wasn’t a goodbye, he could never say goodbye to Louis. It was more of a see you later.

—

It had been two months since Louis had seen Zayn. From what he had heard Zayn was living in a small apartment in London working as a tattoo apprentice and pet groomer. Louis laughed every time he thought of Zayn trying to give a dog a bath and the dog not cooperating. Louis could imagine Zayn’s quaff flat from water being splashed and a determined look on his face. Louis laughed to keep himself from crying. Louis knew he had all of the time in the world for Zayn but waiting for the slightly taller boy was starting to wear a hole in his heart. Louis longer for Zayn’s long tattooed arms around his waste and the feeling of Zayn’s lips being pressed hungrily and sweetly to his own.

Louis knew London was a big city but he couldn’t help but hope it would suddenly get smaller. Summer was ending and Louis was ready to go away to University. He had applied to universities in London when he and Zayn had gotten into one of their big fights and being accepted to two of them was a sign that that was where he needed to be. Louis couldn’t help but think it was fate that Zayn was also in London. He tried to let the thought go, after all just because he and Zayn would be in the same city didn’t mean the brown eyed boy would be ready to see him.

The car ride to London was a quiet one. With every passing pedestrian Louis heart raced wondering if he had just passed Zayn. He wondered if Zayn still loved him after their time apart. They had exchanged letters every couple of weeks but other than that there wasn’t much communication. Zayn couldn’t afford to keep his cell phone turned on and Louis knew if he offered to pay Zayn would never accept.

As Jay pulled into the parking lot of the university that Louis had chosen Louis finally allowed himself to be excited and happy. He was finally going to start pursuing his dream of becoming a drama teacher. Jay was happy to see the sparkle back in her sons eyes even if she knew it wouldn’t last long. Thoughts of Zayn didn’t stay away from Louis’ consciousness for long. As Jay and Louis walked back and forth from her car to the his dorm setting things up Louis had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

It was when Jay finally left that there wasa knock on Louis’ dorm room door. Any normal person would assume it was their new roommate but not Louis, the knock had the Doncaster boy jumping out of his skin. As Louis stood in front of the wooden door he cursed his university for not investing in peep holes. With a deep breath Louis pulled the door open and, oh shit.

Standing there in black converse and a leather jacket was the dream Louis had been dreaming for the past two months. Louis convinced himself it was just is mind playing tricks on him because there was no way Zayn was standing at his door. As Louis went to close the door an arm slid through the opening preventing the closure. Louis blinked rapidly before opening the door all the way again.

“Zayn?” Louis asked still blinking hoping it would wake him up from the heart wrenching dream he was having. He knew if he dreamed Zayn was there and then woke up alone it would kill him like it had done twice before. Without a word Zayn pushed into Louis’ dorm room and grabbed the confused boy by his hips before pulling him into a kiss. Louis let out a sigh on contentment and kissed Zayn back. He wanted to memorized exactly how Zayn’s lips felt because this dream felt so real and it had been so long he could barely remember how it felt to kiss the boy he loved. As the kiss broke Louis stood staring at Zayn.

“Now what?” Louis asked pushing his caramel colored fringe away from his eyes and looking Zayn up and down. He still couldn’t believe that he was awake.

“What do you mean now what?” Zayn asked with a chuckle as he pulled Louis in once again and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s thin waist. Zayn mentally noted that Louis seemed a lot thinner than he had been before he left.

“Usually I wake up after we kiss.” Louis said as he shivered feeling Zayn’s cold shaky hands on his waist. Louis couldn’t help but think it was strange that Zayn’s hands were shaky after all Zayn was never nervous. Why would he be nervous in his dream?

“Lou you aren’t dreaming this is real.” Zayn said into the crook of Louis’ neck as he pressed soft kisses up and down the exposed flesh. Louis found himself shivering again but this time out of pleasure. As Louis felt Zayn’s stubble pricking his neck he decided to add it to the list of things he missed dearly.

“This is real?” Louis asked as he eyes widened in realization. How would Zayn know which dorm room was his? He had told the leather clad boy where he was going to school but hadn’t mentioned his dorm room.

“Baby this is real.” Zayn said to reassure his silly boyfriend one more time. He couldn’t believe how shell shocked Louis was acting. After all he was no one special, just Zayn Malik. “Do you know how hard it was to convince the lady at the information desk that I was your brother?” Zayn chuckled though it hadn’t been funny moments prior. It was been one of the most aggravating conversations he had ever had. The woman clearly hated her job.

“It’s real.” Louis said as he planted a hard messy kiss to Zayn’s pink lips. Zayn smiled into the kiss and kissed Louis back like if he didn’t then the boy would disappear. Before either boy knew what was happening clothes were being thrown and bodies were being pushed together.

Louis found himself under Zayn waiting for his boyfriend to slick himself up with the lube he had packed for his lonely nights alone. Once Zayn got enough lube spread around his cock he lined himself up with Louis’ entrance and pushed in slowly. Louis huffed and gave Zayn a frustrated look.

“I’ve been waiting two months babe. Fuck melike a dirty whore.” The worlds fell from Louis’ lips and Zayn couldn’t believe his sweet innocent boyfriend could be so dirty. Zayn felt his cock hardening inside of the blue eye’d boy. Louis and his body wanted him to pick up the speed so who was he to argue?

Zayn started thrusting fast and hard into Louis trying to hit the shorter boy’s prostate. When he did Louis’ moans chimed like church bells. Zayn hit the same spot over and over again until Louis was a withering mess beneath him. It wasn’t long before both boys were coming undone and releasing together. Zayn’s cum filled Louis’ ass, Louis’ cum shot all over his bare stomach. After coming down from his post orgasm haze Zayn scooped from of Louis’ cum with his fingers and sucked them clean earning a loud groan from the sleepy boy next to him.

 

“Are you trying to make me want to have another go?” Louis teased as he trough an arm around his loving boyfriend. Zayn just smiled back at him. He knew that he could never leave Louis again because being with his was the rightest thing he had ever done.

—

Two years had past since Zayn came back into Louis’ life and here Louis was again waiting for the dark haired boy. Louis tapped his foot impatiently against the red carpet he was standing on. When he had agreed to wait he didn’t realize how hard it would be. It had been the most frantic day of his life so far and all he wanted was to see Zayn. Of course due to stupid rules and traditions he wasn’t permitted to see his boyfriend. Louis shot a quick scowl in his mother’s direction but all she did was smile back teasingly. If anyone knew how impatient Louis was it would be her.

Zayn stood in front of a mirror messing with his hair and pulling on his clothes. Liam had reassured him a million times that he looked fine but Zayn was determined to prove him wrong. Zayn’s hands were shaky and sweaty and he just wanted to get it over with and live in the moment forever all at the same time. Liam couldn’t help but laugh at his friend who was obviously losing his mind.

“It’ll be okay mate.” Liam said as he patted Zayn’s back encouragingly. Zayn took a deep breath before turning away from the mirror.

“But what if I go out there and he changes his mind or worse, what if I go out there and he’s gone?” Zayn’s voice was weak and he trembled as he spoke. Louis was the love of his life and what if Louis had suddenly decided he didn’t love him back anymore after all the stuff Zayn had put him through? Zayn tried to shake the bad thoughts from his mind but it was hard.

“Did Louis give up on you during the Rich era?” Liam asked as he placed his hands on Zayn’s shoulders and help his friend.

“No.” Zayn admitted.

“Did Louis give up on you when you needed to go find yourself?” Liam asked looked his dearest and oldest friend in his eyes. He felt honored that Zayn wanted him around for this day.

“No.” Zayn spoke in a defeated tone realizing his worrying was completely invalid. Louis loved him through the worst so there was no reason he’d leave during the best.

“Right so he’s not going anywhere.” Liam get go of Zayn to check his watch. The corners of his mouth quirked into a smile before looking back up at the boy who’s tattoos were starting to show around his suit cuffs. “Time you bring you to the ball Cinderella.” Liam said as he took Zayn by the hand.

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m not a Disney princess?” Zayn huffed but was still smiling. He knew that his story was close to Cinderella’s but that didn’t mean Louis and Liam could call him Cinderella every five minutes or make a reference to the movie. He was starting to think that they only did it to get under his skin.

Louis stood in front of the room full of people fidgeting and scuffing his shoes against the carpet. He let out a relieved sigh when the music started to play. He knew in a matter of seconds the love of his life would be turning the corner and coming down the aisle. Today was the day he was going to marry Zayn Malik. Just as Louis had predicted Zayn turned down the aisle and Louis felt like he couldn’t get enough ai in his lungs. It had been the first time he had seen Zayn all day and Zayn looked beyond stunning. The black suit he worn complimented his dark hair and brown eyes. Louis wanted to run down the aisle and take Zayn in his arms but he knew he had to be a good boy and wait. Zayn would be by his side sooner than later.

Louis couldn’t stop himself from smiling the biggest smile he had ever had plastered across his face. Zayn was radiant, he was same kind of beautiful he had been the first time Louis had seen him across the street smoking a cigarette while Louis’ unpacked the moving truck. As Zayn came to stand next to Louis Louis tried his best not to reach out and hold his boyfriend’s hand until it was time.

“Who gives this man away?” Asked the justice of the peace. Louis’ eyes finally averted away from Zayn and too Zayn’s father who had been walking Zayn down the aisle with a cane. He would never be able to walk without a cane but it was a big step up from the wheelchair he was once in.

“I do.” Zayn’s father spoke loudly but calmly. Zayn could see the tears pricking at his father’s eyes. He never thought in a million years that if father would be able to give him away but after announcing his and Louis’ engagement Zayn’s father worked even harder in physical therapy. He desperately wanted to be there for his son and he was.

Zayn’ father took his seat in the front row next to Zayn’s mother who was sat next to his sisters. As Zayn tk his finally step next to Louis Louis laced his fingers with Zayn’s own shaky hand and held onto the boy he loved for dear life. Louis was sure that if he let go Zayn would float away.

“Now the couple would like to read of their own written vows. Louis you start.” The justice of the peace said as he handed the microphone he had been holding to Louis. Louis almost dropped it due is his trembling sweaty hands. Zayn let out a soft giggle at his hopeless boyfriend.

“Zayn, when I first moved to Bradford I was so angry at my mother for uprooting me for my last year of school. I had no clue that I’d be thanking her for the rest of my life because that move led me to you. I remember seeing you for the first time in that black leather jacket smoking a cigarette and I knew I’d either spend the rest of my year befriending you or annoying you. Either way I wasn’t going to just leave you alone. Lucky for me you let me into your life and I’m still not sure I deserve it but thank you. You are the kindest most loving soul I have ever met and I promise to love you every day for the rest of our lives the way I loved you when I first saw you.” Louis spoke, his voice breaking halfway through his voices from the tears that had built up. He had sworn that he wasn’t going to cry but there he was bawling into the microphone. Zayn just smiled and squeezed Louis’ hand through the vows and tears.

“Alright and now Zayn’s vows for Louis.” The justice of the peace said as he took the microphone from Louis and placed it in Zayn’s free hand. Zayn’s face went white, he was about to bare his heart to a church full of people and it was all for the boy standing next to him.

“Louis, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You are like this sunshine that refused to be ignored behind the grey clouds that once surrounded my life. Everything about you warms my heart. You did things that I could never properly thank you for. There’s just no way too. You saved me, I know you know you did. You came in with your crinkly eyed smile and booming laughter and changed my life with a hello and a handshake. I love you so much not only for what you did for me but for who you are. I know you are the only one for me because you let me go. You loved me enough to put your own heart on the line and it’s your selfless love that makes me love you so so much. I will spend the rest of my life wondering why I got to be the one who gets to be with you. You are the most wonderful person Lou and I will love and cherish you for as long as I live.” Zayn had broken down into tears as well, the end of his vows were barely coherent to the people in the back of the church. Louis understood his boyfriend perfectly. He rubbed circled into Zayn’s hand with his thumb trying to sooth his tearful boyfriend. Zayn smiled a Louis though his eyes were still brimmed with tears and mouthed a few words. “You saved me.”

Louis just shook his head no and mouth back his response. “No, you saved me.”

“With that I now pronounce you married you may now kiss.” The justice of the peace said before taking a step back. He didn’t know what the two love birds would do. Some couples did a short modest kiss and others leaped into each other’s arms. Zayn and Louis settled for a slow soft kiss that wasn’t messy but still conveyed everything they were feeling.

Louis and Zayn were finally married and Louis had finally stolen Cinderella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s finished ahh this was so much fun to write and I’m really sad it’s over with but there might be one shots in the future so yay? Thank you for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
